Pass The Note
by Nanoue-Chan
Summary: Chaos isn't it? Well, welcome to my life and oh by the way, I think I just might have fallen in love with my best friend. Highschool fic. Nejiten, Naruhina, ShikaIno ? , Tema? and Saku? ah! you have to see! xD
1. Chemicals Chaos

**Pass The Note**

****

Chapter 1: Science Chaos.

16/10/07

KABOUM!

"NARUTO! HINATA!"

"DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" yelled a blond haired boy.

"S-sorry Anko-sensei." mumbled a black haired girl.

"Ahh… what I am going to do with you…" Anko sighed. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET UP AND GO SEARCH THE CONCIERGE!"

"HAI!"

"H-hai."

Hastily, Naruto and Hinata get up and exited the classroom. After the whole incident, the class returned to her previous activities; laboratories.

"Please, students try to NOT make another disaster like Naruto." Anko signaled returning to her desk.

'Still lucky that he didn't burn the class this time…' the science teacher sighed.

After some minute Anko checked up her watch and screamed:

"Class, time is up! Go reach your desk! Time to write the notes!"

The class groaned and students headed back to their seat while Anko began to write some formulas.

"So you have, in example…" Anko began to explain.

"INO! SHIKAMARU! TEMARI!" Anko began to yell again interrupting her class.

"WOULD YOU STOP FIGHTING AND GIVE A CARE ABOUT WHAT I AM EXPLAINING!"

"Troublesome." A pineapple haired guy sighed.

"Tche." A four bun haired girl snorted.

"Yes." A blond haired girl replied angrily.

Trying to not burst out in fury, Anko returned to her lesson.

"So, as I was saying before being interrupted…" Anko trailed off scanning the class for potential students who could interrupt her. "There's a huge difference between bacteria and virus. Could you tell me one of them?"

Some students raised their hands up.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"A virus isn't really independent, he can reproduce only if he infects a cellule but a bacteria can live by her own resources. Plus, it isn't all the bacteria that are toxic." a pink haired answered.

"Excellent!" the teacher grinned.

"Tche, that wasn't really impressive." A dark haired boy snorted at Sakura at the other opposite of the class.

"What do you want Sasuke!? If you're so of a smartass answer by yourself!" Sakura snapped.

"No, I don't have to prove myself to the class like you."

"What the hell!? Didn't you hear the teacher says 'Could you tell me one of them?' Dumbass…"

"What did you call me!?" Sasuke hissed getting up and glaring at her.

"I called you a _Dumbass_, isn't it what you are!?" she hissed back getting up and glaring at him too.

"SAKURA! SASUKE! SIT DOWN NOW! WHY DID I HAVE A CLASS LIKE THAT!?"

The two sit but kept their glaring contest.

"SASUKE! SAKURA! STOP GLARING AND LISTEN DAMN IT!" Anko screamed at the top of her lungs.

"So, NOW I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP AND TO LISTEN MY DAMN EXPLAINATION!" she took the time to take her breath and enchained, "The bacteria has some characteristics that the virus doesn't, you'll write it down." She said beginning to write examples on the black board.

A bun haired girl sighed and took her baby blue notebook beginning to write down the information. Once she finished there were 15 minutes left to the end of the class. Bored she took a loose leaf and wrote something on. Then she slipped it at the desk behind her.

The long haired boy looked up saw the bun haired girl slipping a piece of paper on his desk.

"Tenten…" he mentally sighed yet smirking at her oh so not subtle behavior.

He looked over seeing the teacher was busy with an orange book, it took the note and read it.

'Neji, why Lee isn't there today?'

He took his pencil and wrote an answer then aimed for her head.

'He said something about Gai-sensei and their youthful youth.'

'Youthful youth? Do you think…' she passed the note.

Neji rolled his eyes at this message.

'Don't think that way!'

'I wasn't… and why do you thought I was thinking about sex?'

'I know you Tenten, you're not my best friend for nothing.'

'Aww Neji! This is sweet!'

'No, it isn't.'

'Yes it is!'

'What's sweet in that!?'

'I don't know it's just that, it will be like 10 years!'

'Yeah, in exactly a month.'

'Aw, you still remember?'

'Yes. How could I forget our 'best-friendship birthday'?'

It was something really childish but it was their tradition since they meeted each other when they were only little kids. And they didn't want to get ride of it because well, it's symbolized their friendship even if it was in a childish way.

'Oh, oh. I think that Sakura and Sasuke are going to fight again look at your right!' gave the note back.

Neji turned to see a fuming Sakura and turned to the other side seeing a smirking Uchiha.

'Yes I think that you're right… Someday they will go out together they're so clueless about their feelings; it's totally pathetic.'

'Feelings? Those two have feeling for each other?'

'Yeaaahhh… a lot. You're a girl. You're supposed to know those thing.'

'Not necessary!'

'Yes necessary, you have that woman intuition… No? Anyway check on Shikamaru side I think it's getting hard for him.'

Effectively, when Tenten turned her head to the left she saw Shikamaru with the most bored face she never saw with the two blond of the class over him glaring at each other.

'Yeah, he's in deep shit. Aren't Naruto and Hinata a little late?'

'Yes… I think…'

'Ohhh, maybe they're doing stuff.'

'Such a dirty mind!'

'Neji, stop glaring at the board I was only joking!'

'Hope so! If he touched her I will so kick his sorry ass!'

Tenten rolled her eyes but giggled.

She slipped the paper and then….

'TENTEN, NEJI! WILL YOU STOP PASSING NOTES!?' Anko screamed at the two.

"Sorry Anko-sensei, we will not—" Tenten began.

"You little asswhole! Don't dare think you better than me! You're hardly better than shit!" Sakura blurted out interrupting Tenten and attiring the class attention by the same way.

"What!? I'm sure better than a bitch!" Sasuke snapped back.

"What did you say freaky gay!?"

"Shut up! I said that you were a …"

"Will you shut up, you punk girl!" another voice echoed.

"Me!? A punk girl!? I'm not! Maybe you put too much mascara in your damn eyes to see that!" Temari replied.

"What a lame reply!' Ino smirked.

'You're the who's lame! You and you obsession of being always soo slim, anorexic girl!"

"Maybe you should do it too! I mean come one loosing some weight would be good resolution for you!"

"Troublesome." mumbled a sleepy Shikamaru.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

At the same time Naruto came in panting.

"ANKO-SENSEI! WE NEED SOME CHANGE CLOTHES FOR HINATA!"

"WHAT!?" Anko yelled at him.

Neji perked up of his conversation with Tenten to glare at Naruto.

"What did you say!?" Neji hissed to him.

"Heheheh… IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR IT!"

"NARUTO! WHERE'S HINATA!?" Anko yelled at him this time.

"Out there…" Naruto said pointing at the door.

"NO! Don't go!" Naruto prevented when he saw Neji advancing to the door.

"Why?" Neji growled.

"Because you will hit me if you see it…"

Ignoring his comment Neji pushed him off and opened the door to see Hinata arms crossing over her breast…

…With only a bra on…

"Naruto…" Neji growled.

"Calm down Neji." Tenten said now by his side. "I have an idea; I will pass my t-shirt to Hinata since I have a camisole as underwear."

Tenten take off her t-shirt leaving her with only a some what revealing camisole.

"Tenten you can't go like that in class." Neji said some frustration in his voice.

"That's the only way, come on! It's our last class anyway!" Tenten said closing the conversation giving the t-shirt at Hinata.

They walked in the classroom.

Total. Silence.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped arguing seeing what was causing the class to silence.

Temari and Ino stopped to glare at each other during two seconds to see what was the cause of the sudden silence too.

And Shikamaru… just thanked whoever made this silence and began to sleep.

Hinata was all red and took her sit as faster as possible. Tenten do the same, receiving some stare as she walked and a blink from Anko. Neji just glared at whoever kept their stare too long at his best friend.

"TENTEN WHERE'S YOU T-SHIRT?" yelled an extremely pissed off Anko once she get back from the little chock.

What? During thirty minute her students didn't stop to make her life a living hell.

"NEJI, RELEASE NARUTO NOW!" ordained Anko.

Neji growled but did it.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! NARUTO, HINATA, NEJI, TENTEN, SASUKE, SAKURA, INO, TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU, DETENTION **NOW!**"

The nine concerned sighed but didn't protest. Soon the bell rang and students filled trough the corridor. Tenten get up and headed to her locker trying to do it the faster due to all the stares she was getting. Once she reached her locker she sighed in relief and took her things.

"Well, it's a new style?"

'Oh no… Of all people why did _he_ have to see me like that? I mean why _him?' Tenten groaned in her head._

"Not really." Tenten simply said not wanting to encourage any form of discussion with him.

"Anyway, I love it." The guy smirked caressing her cheek.

Tenten jerked away.

"Leave me alone, Deidara."

"What if I don't want to?" the blond boy replied.

"I'll make you." Another voice growled.

"Hyuuga." Deidara growled in return.

"Hn."

Before leaving the two best friends, Deidara approached to Tenten murmuring in her ear: "Don't you think I'm finished."

And put a piece of paper in her hand before disappearing with a smirk on his lips.

Neji and Tenten headed to the detention room.

Still confused about the meaning of what Deidara said to her it's only near the detention room she remembered the paper and decided to opened it. She read:

"It's only the beginning little girl."

She shivered slightly. It was from the beginning of the year, since a month ago, that Deidara began to annoy her. In first he was just staring at her, and then began to wait for her at her locker. Always saying something about how childish she looked with her hairstyle or how she was 'developed'. This was greatly annoying her and slightly scaring her. Deidara was from that gang, the Akatsuki. That gang was feared in all the school. Even if she was good at self defense she couldn't put up with Deidara. And these times he became more and more present in her life much to her dislike.

"What was that note?" Neji asked.

"Nothing important" Tenten said throwning the note in the garbage entering in the class.

"Hn."

"Now everybody sit down. Detention began." A teacher with a cigarette in his mouth said.

Tenten sit down next to Neji when a knock was heard.

The teacher opened the door revealing Deidara and Itachi.

"Sorre we're late, Asuma-sensei." Itachi said slight amusement in his eyes.

"Just you two this time?" Asuma said writing something down on a sheet. "Go take a sit."

Deidara headed to where Tenten was and seated on the desk beside her. She began to feel nervous but managed to appear as calm as possible.

"Seems like we're going to have some time to talk together, ne?" Deidara stated.

'Crap.' Tenten thought.

_Chaos isn't it? Well, welcome to my life. I am the one called Tenten and this is my story, the story of my life but more important: how all started._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was the first chapter, the others will be better promise!

**READ (IMPORTANT):**

-- I know what you are thinking at that moment, what the fuck? Well it's just that tenten is like writing a story/ diary or call it how you want to about what's going on in her life. when it's italic it's her who right personnal comment. At every end of a chapter she will write in the diary and no I don't want to put dear diary today blablabla because well you already read what was important during her day plus it makes me sick to do things like that, it's so cliché. So it will jsut be at the end and in italic. She would already write her opinion about her day and that's it. Understand? Good.

-- I bet you're also wandering why Hinata was top-naked well you'll see in the next chapter!

-- I need to know if I should make this story with Shikatema or ShikaIno.

-- Last: Don't think it's necessary Sasusaku. I LOVE that piring but the pairing still be a surprise so d just to warn you!

Well thanks for reading (the chapter and the author's note)!

Anyway review please! it's really important to me!


	2. Glare, stare, smirk or gorwl

Thanks to:

RawrRemy, nejiten4eva, Gabbyrella, milkshaikh40, SnowCharms, AoiroKuma, Toad321

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pass The Note**

Chapter 2: Glare, stare, smirk or growl.

This was _stupid._

Totally senseless.

'Why my life isn't just a little simpler than _that!?_' Tenten thought.

There she was, between her over protective best friend and a guy who didn't stop staring at her.

Plus it was _Deidara. _

So this is the context; Neji was glaring at Deidara, Deidara was staring at Tenten and Tenten did whatever she could do for keeping her mind away from this scene.

Glare.

Stare.

Cough.

Glare.

Stare.

Yawn.

Glare.

Return of the glare.

Sweat drop.

Glare even more.

Stare and glare back.

Rolling of eyes.

Scowl plus death glare.

Snort plus death glare.

"Would you cut it off already?" Asuma sighed.

In fact, he was watching from the beginning and this was getting on his nerves. Like really getting on his nerves.

This was a some what strange kind of students that he was having in front of him.

Behind Tenten, there was that emerald eyed girl keeping a glaring contest with the younger Uchiha who was beside her.

Glare. (Sasuke)

Glare. (Sakura)

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

Blink.

Smirk.

Growl.

'What a strange pair.' Asuma thought. 'They're like an old couple who never stop to fight."

He chuckled a little at the thought.

Slightly turning his head he saw Shikamaru sleeping, Ino doing her nails and Temari listening music. Sometimes Ino would glance at Shikamaru as Temari. And sometimes the two girls would look up to glare at each other.

'What a strange trio.' Asuma shook his head.

"Shikamaru, stop sleeping!"

Yawn.

"Temari, no music during detention!"

Growl.

"Ino, would you stop it with your nails?"

Sigh.

Now his glance was wandering near the windows were Hinata was sitting just behind Naruto. She was looking at the park just in front of the school, deep in her thoughts. Asuma remarked the way her eyes traveled to the blond boy and how pink traveled down her cheeks. Like sensing it, Naruto turned to face Hinata with a big foolish grin. Asuma couldn't help but smirk at how Hinata became even reder.

At this time Naruto replaced his big grin by a frown…

'Oh no...'

…approaching to Hinata…

'He didn't…'

…extending his hand…

'…think that…'

…pressing her forehead.

…

TUD

'He did…'

Hinata's head smashed at the desk since she fainted. Everybody was looking at Hinata's and Naruto's direction.

"Naruto, she wasn't having fever." Asuma sighed. "Go take her to the nursery."

"No." Neji growled.

Everyone turned to look at Neji.

Asuma sighed _again._

'I understand Anko now…' Asuma thought bitterly.

"Would you want to go instead?" the teacher asked to Neji.

The white eyed boy got up but then retrained himself when he saw the smirk plastered on Deidara's lips.

He sat down and glared at the long blond haired boy.

"Like I would." Neji spat at him.

Deidara's smirk transformed by a twitch.

"Just wait, Hyuuga… Just wait." Deidara hissed.

Asuma-sensei repressed another sigh when they began to glare at each other.

"Shikamaru, could you…"

The smoking man didn't even have the time to finish that Temari and Ino were glaring at him and yelling at the same time:

"NO!"

Asuma closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

"Itachi, go take her to the nursery."

To his pleasure Itachi didn't protest and took Hinata under the glare of her protective cousin to the nursery.

When Itachi closed the door everyone returned to their previous occupations.

'I'm so getting tired of this.' Tenten thought.

She looked around her trying to found something to distract her when she stopped on her best girl friend. She reached her school bag and took a sheet, scribing something on it and slipping it behind her.

Sakura, seeing the paper on her desk, she took it and opened it before rolling her eyes and raising a brow.

'Sakura, what's going on with sexy Sasuke?'

'There's nothing much to say. The usual. That bastard makes my life a living hell! And pleeaasse, he is not _that_ sexy! I mean come on he's just okay.'

'That wasn't what you were saying when you were still a little girl.'

'Like you said it, I was little and foolish! Man, I was still believing in fairy tale!'

'What make you think fairy tale doesn't exist?' Tenten posted the paper back.

'Are you kidding me? Tenten, do you really believe in those little creatures that have magic powers and princess who will be saved from the 'oh so creepy' dragon or witch by the prince charming of her dream?'

'No! You silly! I was just referring to the fact that sometime there's happy ending. Don't you think?'

'Happy ending, in this world? ... No.'

'Oh my god, you're becoming an emo like Sasuke. Okay sure life is hard but I still believe in the fact that someday you will find someone that you really love and yes they will have some bad moments but in the end, it will still be a sort of fairy tale and you will be happy.'

'Oh. My. God. TENTEN! You're a romantic girl!'

'No! I'm not!'

'Yes you are!'

'No!'

'Well I can not blame you! You already found the love of your life! How sweet is that?'

'Love of my life?'

'Yes, Neji!'

'I said it, I say it and I will say it again. We. Are. Only. Friend. Get it?'

'No. I don't get why after like nine years you still didn't hook together.'

'It's not all the friendships that finish by love! Beside it will be ten years not nine!'

'Whatever! But a friendship between a girl and a boy always finish by love.'

'No, there're exceptions.'

'Yes, there is. But you're not one of them.'

"Detention is up." Asuma-sensei said watching his watch.

'Finally.' Tenten mentally sighed of relief.

Tenten reached her locker getting the books she needed for her homework and her vest because it was getting cold since it was autumn. Then she met with Neji for their little walk to their houses.

They weren't really neighbors; they just lived near each other.

"Do you know why Hinata was shirtless when she returned with Naruto." began the conversation.

"Yes." he said in a growl.

"Why?"

"The baka reversed the content of water that the concierge gave him on her." he said frowning.

Tenten chuckled a little but stopped when she saw Neji glaring at her. Not a hard just the one to say 'there's nothing funny in that'.

"Relax Neji! Do you want to study a little and then watch a movie at my house?" Tenten proposed.

Neji nodded.

It wasn't like it was the first time. They do that since their childhood. Tenten lived alone with her mother who was a reputed doctor. Who say doctor also say lots of work. She was absent most of the time and when she was in the house, Tenten was at school. So she passed sometimes nights and days all alone. But she never minds it. Well kind of… It sure was paining her but she had Neji who was always there for her so it didn't affect her that much. Her father? Well she didn't talk about him a lot. He left her, her and her mother, when she was only six or seven and Tenten never really forgive him. In fact she just tried her best to forget that he had once existed in her life. She didn't despise him she just didn't want to care about him anymore. Plus, since then, she never saw him again. She never heard about him again. It was like he disappeared. The only one to know about it was Neji. She didn't want other to know because she wants to get rid of that part of her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was in the bus going to her house. Normally she would just walk to her house but today she was sleeping at her father's house. Her parents were divorced. Personally, she never really mind the divorce, she thought it was better this than to hear them yell at each other all the time. Yes, this affected her but she get over it.

'What an awfull journey.' she mentally stated.

'Sasuke...'

A frown crept to her forehead.

'Naomi...'

Her eyes became like ice. She wavered thoses thought. from her mind deciding to think about somethign else.

'A.'

A smile crept to her lips when she thought of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took her key and opened the door. The house was empty. Like always. It was really beautiful and well decorated but still… This place was too big for her even if the two were there permanently.

They went to the kitchen where Tenten began to prepare some tea while Neji took his notebook and his homework from his bag.

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"What's with Uchiha and Haruno?"

"What's with that?"

"Naruto said that they were best friends." Neji said beginning to do his math's homework.

"Oh… that…" Tenten murmured.

"What's with that?" he asked looking up of his algebra problem.

"Nothing. Well nothing we really know."

He raised a brow mentioning her to continue.

She took a deep breath.

"Well. A long time ago…" Tenten began.

Neji rolled his eyes at her little show.

"There was a little girl named Sakura. And a little boy named Sasuke. They were really good friends and they would play together, study together. They would do a lot of things together. But one day…" she trailed off.

"One day…?" Neji pressed her to follow her story.

"One day, they drastically stopped to talk to each other. They never again played together or do anything else. Even in projects or else they would split. They avoided each other and all. Naruto tried everything to fix up the problem. But he didn't exactly know what was happening so he did his best but they seemed to didn't care. And day after day the situation became worse. They began to hate each other and injure themselves. And they are the worst enemies since that time. The end."

"What?"

"The end. It's sad isn't it?" Tenten shook her head sincerely desolated.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"How that comes that they hate each other today?"

"Oh, you mean how all of that started?"

"Hn."

"It's the mysterious part of the story; nobody knows why. And nobody had ever been able to find out. I suggest you to not ask questions. This story seems like foreign for them."

"Strange." Neji simply said returning to his math problem.

"Yes." She said infusing tea leaves in the boiled water. "A time she said to me that…"

She was cut off by the doorbell that just rang.

"I will go." Neji said going to the door.

He opened the door revealing a some what old man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was like forty/forty five.

"What do you want?" Neji asked trying to not be as harsh as he wanted it.

"I'm here to see Tenten. Who are you?" The man said on the defensive, frowning.

'What's with him? He's the stranger and he's looking at me like I was some psychotic guy.' Neji thought.

"I'm Neji. What do you want with Tenten?"

"I want to see her."

Neji raised a brow and was about to say something else but insteed the voice of Tenten echoed.

"Father?"

_Ino, the sweetie __little mother that we all like._

_Temari is the kickass girl that we all respect._

_Shikamaru is our lazy genus that helps us when we're confused._

_Sasuke is a cold heartless prodigy that's always here but who never talks._

_Sakura is the smart and funny girl that we all like to have fun with._

_Naruto is our hyper active boy that we all appreciate._

_Hinata is our sweet and shy girl that the company is refreshing for all of us._

_Neji is the other prodigy bastard that do__esn't talk but he is also my best friend and I couldn't have survived without him._

_And me, Tenten, I am the one that regroup all of these crazy people. I'm not useless if it what you were thinking I would have thought of myself. In fact many people comes and tell me their problems or just to tell me about a hard day that they had._

_And today, you just saw one of the worst days I ever have._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Who's 'A.'?

What's with that Naomi girl?

Tenten? Her father? What will happen?

What's with Sakura and Sasuke?

So this is it for the second chapter. I know that there's more dialogue than text but it's like that that I write but there will also be chapter with just description about a flashback or something like that. I will also put how things goes for Ino, Temari and Hinata. I'm just more on the tenten side and Sakura since first, I had an idea for her, second, she's my principal caracter's best girl friend and third because I have to think about how Hinata's, Temari's and Ino's life would be. I don't like it when it's too clihé like Hinata has problems with her father, Temari with her brother, Ino had beauty complex or whatever else. Anywaaay

**I AM COLLECTING YOUR VOTES SO TELL ME IF YOU PREFER SHIKAINO OR SHIKATEMA** because I really don't what couple I should put. I began to love shikatema as much as shikaino well you can votes till the sixth chapter maybe to the seventh don't know yet.

No there will not be ItaHina. Maybe ItaSaku? I don't know yet well reviews and most important TELL FOR THE SHIKAX?

I would thanks all my reviewers and the ones that made my story a story alert! Thanks!

So that's it! Boubiie thanks for reading!


	3. Family issues

**Thanks to:**

**Aforgottenfairy, Gabyrella, lunauchiha2, helenaxx3, TotalWeaponFan1010, PrincessofStorms, SnowCharms**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pass The Note**

Chapter 3: Family issues 

Sakura entered her room, closed her door and changed herself. She gave a glance to her school bag…

'Homework… ugh…'

…and looked at her desk.

'Laptop… I will do my home works after diner.'

Grinning slightly she take her laptop and jumped on her bed. Opening her session she took a glance at the picture on her night table. She gazed somewhere else not wanting to see the picture anymore.

'Why am I still keeping it?' she though.

She got up and took a last glance at picture.

'I should have done it a long time ago.' She mentally stated throwing the pictures in the garbage. 'No more of you, Sasuke.'

She returned to her computer and signed on. Since the beginning of school she had that anonymous correspondent. It all started when Kurenai sensei gave them the homework to critic a book. Sakura went on internet to see what people thought about it trough some forums and then she met A. A for anonymous maybe? Anyway they were pretty much on the same side. The two had thought that the books was total shit but that it would have been better if the authoress had put more importance in some characters. And since then they would talk a lot together. But they never talked about things too personals, it was just relaxing to talk about stupid stuff and get their mind off even if it was only for five minutes. A week ago they had understand that they were in the same school and said that it would be the only thing that they will know about each personal life. If they knew the identity of the other, they were afraid to loose that particularity about their friendship. It was something small. Really small. It wasn't all extraordinary but still that was what made their day a little more enjoyable.

A.: Hi.

C.B.: Hi. How are you?

A.: I'm okay but still… school's a pain in the ass!

C.B.: ahaha! Get what you mean.

A.: How was your day?

C.B.: it could have been worse… XD

A.: Lol.

They began to talk about anything, movies, new songs, actors or actress or to discuss about whatever passed in their mind.

C.B.: In fact, not to scare you or anything, but I think you're the reason that helped me to smile today.

A.: How's that?

C.B.: I don't really understand myself too but you know when you feel all depressed and then thought about something and then you just boost up? Like if some ray of sun finally decided to illuminate your life.

A.: You're going so cheesy!

C.B.: Heyy!!! Do better if you're that smart!

A.: No… I'm not really into poetry you see…

C.B.: Yeah… there aren't many guys who are into it anyway.

A.: There is no man in poetry.

C.B.: Yes, there is!

A.: Yes but they aren't really 'men'…

C.B.: … You're strange!

A.: That's why you like me!

C.B.: who said I liked you?

A.: so why would you pass your time talking with me?

C.B.: Touché!

"SAKURA DINER IS READY." Her dad yelled.

C.B.: I'm going to eat! So bye!

A.: Will you come back?

C.B.: I don't know… I had a lot of home works to do… I will try!

A.: Okay, bye.

C.B. signed off.

Sakura descended the stairs and sat on a chair. Her father sat in front her and began to dig in his plate as Sakura.

"Sorry! I'm late!" someone said from the entry.

Once the woman entered the kitchen, Sakura stiffened.

"How was your day honey?" The woman said.

"It was good. You would never believe what my client did in front of the judge!"

Sakura's father was a lawyer and always had the most incredible cases and the craziest people you couldn't imagine.

"Seems funny!" the woman cheered.

But soon her cheer stopped and was replaced by a slight frown.

"Hi, Sakura." The woman formally said.

"Hi…Naomi." the girl returned.

"How was your day?" Naomi asked stoically.

"Went well." Sakura merely said.

"Some guy notices you?" she asked with a smirk.

Translation: Did a boy finally remark that you existed?

Her father never understood all the meaning of this. Well, all men are totally clueless when it comes to the subtle art of the women's battles.

"Didn't pay attention to it." Sakura said taking a bit of her steak. "And you? How was your day? You seem tired and awful today! Must be your work!

Translation: It's not your problems. And you? Look at how you're getting old.

"Mmmh. Thanks for the worry but I'm totally alright." Naomi smiled through gritted teeth.

"How it's good to eat together! Isn't it? It's in moments like this that we understand how family is important!" Sakura's father said cheerfully taking another bit of his vegetables.

'Clueless man." Sakura sighed mentally.

Naomi just gave another forced smile.

Hinata slowly wake up finding herself in the nursery.

'Not again…'

"Hi Hinata-chan. Harsh day?" the nurse asked.

"Hi Yumi-chan. N-no. I-n fact i-it went p-pretty w-well."

The nurse raised a brow. She was young in her early twenty, brown yes, black hair.

"I-it's t-true!" Hinata affirmed.

"That naruto boy again? Isn't it?" The nurse smirked.

She didn't have to hear Hinata say something she already knew it just by the way the girl was blushing.

"Boys…" the nurse sighed.

"W-well…I will go now Yumi-chan."

"See you tomorrow." Yumi smiled.

Hinta smiled back.

She reached her hourse, opened the door and was about to climb the stairs when her father called her.

"Hinata? Why are you late?" Hiashi said sitting on the couch in the slipping room slipping some page of his newspaper.

"I w-was in t-the n-nursery." She turned around.

"Ah. Ok. So how it has been today?"

"Good.

Having nothing to say more, Hinata turned back and headed for her room. Hiashi wasn't the most extraordinary father but he was all okay. He wasn't as harsh as people always say. He sure wanted the best for her and was controlling but he was still nice and caring… in his way. Yes he was cold but still, it wasn't his entire fault. His wife abandoned him. When Hinata was still young and Hanabi was just a baby, Mika (Hinata's mother) had a big dispute with Hiashi. She wanted to be journalist and all but Hiashi wanted her to do like all the other women in the Hyuuga mansion and be housewife.

She was sad and all and couldn't bring her mind to ripe all her dreams. So she left.

Months ago, Hinata was told the story by Hiashi. He said that he thought that she was big enough to understand. She did. But now, she wants to find her.

Advancing to her computer, Hinata typed site for search people.

"Tenten!" her father said in shock from the emotion.

"Y-y-yes." She managed to say.

What could she do? She was totally speechles and paralyzed. Millions of thought were surrounding her at the same time and he was here, in front of here. Should she be happy? Sad? Angry? Tell him to go away? Go and hug him? Began to cry? What? She didn't know; she was really blocked. She tried to forget him and now he was here in front of her… what could she do or say? They were nos actions or words that could show how she felt.

"W-what are you doing here?" she gasped frowning a little.

"Tenten. I think we need to talk."

"What if… what if I don't want to?" Tenten hardly said.

How would you have felt if you had to say to your father that you don't want to have anymore 'parent'ship with him?

"I understand but I think that it would be good."

"No. I don't think so."

She bit her lips for the harsh reply; she hurt him, she could see it just by the way he was looking down at her. But she didn't want it. She didn't want another thing to make her life more complicate. Egoistic. That was how she was feeling. He was here for her, she just push him away. She felt bad because many children lose their parents and she was having a chance to rebuild a relationship with her father. But still… she didn't want it. She just wanted to get over it. Why? Why was he here _now_?

"But… if you want… we could do something … someday." She proposed unsure of herself.

"Yes, yes! It would be great!" Her father enlightened.

She smiled a little. This was becoming like really awkward. She coughed. She wanted him to go away; go away with that awkwardness, with that feeling of hurt that she tried to hide for like eight years and take that situation away, far away from her.

"Well, I will go." He said writing something on a piece of paper "There, it's my phone." He said giving her the paper.

"Ok." She took it.

She walked him to the door, and returned to the kitchen. She began to cut some vegetables for the dinner when she felt strong arms wrapping around her. She turned around, resting her head on Neji's chest while he hugged her more tightly. He knew her, he knew what she needed. Like every women she wanted to know that she could count on someone, she needed to know that he was there for her, that she could share her tears with him with no shame. She let her tears fall feeling in security in his arms. She felt like nothing could reach her.

"I will always be there for you, you know?" He murmured.

"I love you." She snuggled deeper in his shirt.

"I love you too."

Temari knocked on a door.

A faint enter was audible.

So she opened the door revealing a woman resting on her bed. She was really pale and seemed extremely tired, but managed to give a small sad smile.

"Hi mom." Temari whispered sitting on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Her mom said nothing but she raised her hand and softly cupped her daughter's cheek, smiling a one side smile.

"Don't think that mom." Temari softly scowled looking at the window. "You're not going to die" She assured her weakly.

Her mom took her hand away for pressing tightly Temari's hand, giving a true hearted smile. She moved on the ride opening an arm like asking her to come to her. The daughter didn't hesitate and went to snuggle into and mother's neck. She liked the scent of her mom, like lavenders. Her mother was dying. She could sense it just by the way her heart was slowly beating; by the way her pulse was weaker day after day. She felt a deep pain in her chest. It was too hard to think about it now… But what will happen when… She didn't want to wonder about these questions now. In anyway, the fact is that her mother wasn't alive anymore, she was being killed just slowly and painfully and she could onlysit down, watch and wait. She had nothing to do but that and she will never have the power to change things. Neither her, nor everyone else. She was totally powerless. She felt like if she was sitting on a chair without anything keeping her but still she couldn't get up she has to sit down because she could do nothing else.

"What's wrong honey?" her mother softly asked sensing her daughter tense.

"Nothing."

"Hahaha. You aren't really good at lying maybe you should ask Kankuro to teach you the art of lying." Her mother quietly laughed.

Temari smiled at this; Kankuro was really clumsy when it comes to lying. Her mother knew what ws bothering her, she always knew what passed in her daughter's head.

"Don't worry honey. I trust you; I know how you're strong! I'm sure you will handle this."

"What if not?" Temari said, her eyes becoming watery.

"I know you will… and I will always be there for you."

Temari had a doubtful look.

"Remember that night when there was the storm." She trailed off. "You were afraid of the wind blowing really hard. You didn't sleep all night."

It was true. She was like 4 and her mother stayed awake all night too humming her lullaby and reading her the sleeping beauty. It was by far; the happiest moment of her life. She felt secure, good and relax even if the wind was blowing harshly and that she was going to school tomorrow. Just the daughter and the mother. Since then, wind was like her friend because it will always remember her the happy moment.

"Remember that each time the wind is blowing; it's me telling you how I love you. Each time the wind is surrounding you; it's me protecting you." The mother whispered stroking the hair of her daughter.

Silent tears rolled down Temari's cheeks.

"I love you mom." Temari slowly said trying to not break down. She felt like having a ping pong ball in her troat.

"I love you more." She said playfully kissing her forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino tiredly entered in her kitchen. It was like 10 o'clock . She had to take the flower shop over because her mother was preparing the dinner for tonight.

Yes, it was important. The dinner reunited the Akimichi's family, the Nara's and the Yamanaka's.

Yes, Shikamaru was going to be there.

No, Ino wasn't excited. Why?

She remembered the conversation two nurses had at her flower shop. That shocked her… She couldn't do that. It was unfair for Temari.

"Oh hi, Ino! Thanks for your help at the flower shop today." Her mom greeted her. "Go change Ino. You have to prepare yourself for you know who." Her mother chuckled.

Ino half-heartedly smiled. Her mother frowned but her attention passed to the flowers Ino was holding.

"Flowers?" she asked. "Strange, normally it's in the other way, no?"

"No, It's not for him." She said her mind somewhere else.

The blond haired girl entered in her room and her gaze stopped on the little pink dress she wanted to wear tonight. She had a thoughtful look for some minutes, lost in her mind.

'Should I?' Ino asked herself.

"No, I have better to do."

She rapidly showered and put a jean with a purple t-shirt on. She took the flowers and the map.

"Mom, I can't assist to the diner tonight. I really have to finish my English project with some… friend." She explained heisting a little on the last part.

"Oh…okay. You're sure you can't report this?"

"No, I can't, it's for tomorrow."she hastily answered putting her jacket on. "Greet the Akichimi and the Nara for me okay?" she demanded reaching the door.

"Oh, okay. It's sad you were all excited about having Shikamaru for you."

"Well… It's time for me to re-evaluate my priorities."

That was the last thing Ino said before exiting her house under the surprised look of her mom.

'What's the map for?' Ino's mother asked to herself.

_Did you ever felt like you life was a total mess? I think we all feel it no? I mean we all have problems and all. Sakura has her step mother who just want to get ride of her. Temari has her mother being ill. She make me swear to never tell a living soul about this. I don't know about Hinata... she's just so reserved. But she once tell me that she had never seen her mother since she was jsut a little girl. Ino... Ino didn't have a life really difficult well to my knowing, sure it,s a little annoying to always had to work at the flower shop but I don't think she had family issues. But I think... I think_ _that this year maybe, she will understand something that will make her less superficial. She's a great friend but miss some important things in life sometimes. And finally me... what to say? I'm just the tomboy that people didn't alway remark but still I don,t complain really! My friends have reconnaissance for me and it's all I need. And sure there's my father... But there is Neji too._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DING DONG

Gaara get up of the couch and opened the door.

'Who's the insane person visiting someone at 20h30?' Gaara mentally growled.

"Hi!" the person cheerfully greeted.

Gaara grunted.

"Temari! It's for you!" Gaara said loudly to his older sister. Like if he would yell.

Temari approached the door with a bored look. But after seeing the visitor surprise was clearly read all over her face.

"Ino?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niahahah that's it! I know I didn't put a lot of neji and tenten but I don't want to do like a you those stories when tenten is like a star and have a lot of good things etc because well life isn't like that. But it sure have more tenten than other on the next chappies well. When they say I love you it's friendly nothing else okay? XP and It will not be lots of drama neither. It's just that I want a family situation for all of them that's it.

**The pool:**

Ino: 4

Temari: 0 (poor temari)

Oh and I want to encourage all the people who had friends or who have a cancer. GO GUYS GO!!!! WOUUUHH!!!!

No I don't have cancer but it's a subject that touches me a lot.

And reviews please! Thanks for you all who take time to read my story xP.

27


	4. The two Blondies

**Pass The Note**

Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked. "There wasn't Shikamaru…."

"Yes, there was." Ino cut her off. "But I changed my mind."

"What?"

"I know, Temari…. About your mother."

In two seconds temari passed from the state of surprised to angry.

"How do you know?" she spat.

"I heard two nurse talking about it in the flower shop." Ino looked down. "Look, I didn't come here because I pity you or something, I'm here because… well I don't know myself…"

"Come in." Temari said.

"What?"

"Come in, or maybe you want to freeze your but out there." Temari smirked.

Ino smiled.

"So, how are you doing?"

Temari raised a brow.

"What? Okay, let's make a deal." Ino proposed.

"What king of deal?"

"Tonight, we forget about school, about problems, about family, about Shikamaru. Tonight, let's forget that we hate each other that presently Shikamaru is in my house, let's forget anything else. Ok?"

"Why?"

"Like that, tonight you can enjoy a better meaning of life."

Once again Temari raised a brow.

"Do you have any ice cream?"

Temari smiled.

Some hours later

"Hahahah, you ate papers when you were young?" Temari laughed.

"Yeah… ahaha, but I was just a kid!" The other blondie said digging in the ice cream bowl.

"You were extremely weird too!" Temari trailed off before announcing: "I licked the glue stick…"

Ino burst out laughing.

"Are you serious? Ahahah"

"Yeah... but all kid did it once a time!" She defended herself.

"Yes… I have to give you that." Ino smiled.

There was some silence time. It was plain weird; never either of both of them would have thought that one day… they will be doing this... Like sharing memories and all. But they said that they would forget about all the other things for that night, so why shouldn't they just enjoy it?

"Why did you come?" Temari finally asked.

"It's complicate."

"Go on, after you and you nose complex; I think nothing would surprise me!" Temari teased.

Ino playfully pouted before answering:

"Hmm okay... How can I explain it? You see, one day I was coming back home after school, and then I passed in front of a house. It was in fire, there were firemen surrounding the place, it was total panic and I saw that little girl who was screaming for her mother. Then I understood that her mother was still prisoner in the burning house and she was screaming and screaming and…."

"Ino! Go straight to the point!"

"I'm coming to it, so as I was saying she seemed broken and lost and all and I just wanted to hold her and do something for her. You see?"

"Yeah… I think I understand…" Temari said after some seconds lost in her mind, with a thoughtful look. "And you though that I was like that little girl?"

It was Ino' turn to have the thoughtful look now.

"I don't know… The little girl seemed fragile, you, you seem like so strong, even unreachable. Like these big castles in medieval times. You seem so… strong."

"So what's the links with me and the little girl?"

"…. I think that I wanted to give you the same thing I wanted to give to her."

"What?"

"Comfort."

The two girls fell in another silent time. A thoughtful one, something in their life was changing… Maybe they were growing more mature? They didn't know but anyway… Sometime you don't necessary have to understand life, just to live it no?

"Do you pity me, Yamanaka?" Temari asked; her eyebrows frowning.

"Nooo, I already told you that I do not pity you!"

"Th-thanks for coming." Temari gulped.

"It's nothing." Ino smiled.

"Well I have to go." Ino said getting up. "Take care of your mother and of yourself too."

"I will," Temari said smiling. "Will things change between us now?" she asked leading Ino to the door.

"No." Ino said.

"Good." Temari smirked.

"Plus… Shikamaru's still mine!" Ino said walking trough the door, a playful smile on her lips.

"You wish!" Temari snorted.

Ino turned around, Temari closed the door. It was maybe for a night, but this marked their life.

**31/10/07**

"Can't you believe it!?" Ino said breathless from the shock.

Sakura shook her head down sadly.

"It's unbelievable." She said.

"I a-agree."

"Annoying." scoffed the other blond haired girl.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Tenten asked.

"Don't you know?" Ino questioned clearly surprised narrowing her blue eyes.

"Huh?"

"THEY CANCELED THE HALLOWEEN'S DANCE!" Ino and Sakura whined at the same time.

"Oh." Tenten merely whispered realising the problem.

When Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba joined the girls on the cafeteria's table; the girls were all having a thoughtful look and seemed really depressed. The problem is that they were all excited about the event, even Temari and Tenten. It was a tradition that every year the students would organize that party and it was like a masked ball. Tenten wasn't especially a fan of that cliché thing but still it was an occasion of having some fun with your friends, to disguise yourself plus the buffet was excellent. It was just fun.

"Well… There's nothing else to do, we shouldn't be sad for it." Temari concluded.

"Yeah, she's right." Ino agreed.

At this, Naruto, Lee shut their mouth off. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura gave each other questioning looks. Shikamaru stared at the two blonds and Neji and Sasuke even raised a brow. Since when Ino ever admitted that she was agreeing with Temari?! This was reallyyy odd! The two blondes were acting, surprisingly, nice to each other. What happened? They didn't really know. But they will eventually.

A moment of silence and…

"I KNOW!" Naruto shouted.

"We organize a party for ourselves. You know like horror movies, candies, chips, soda, oh oh!! And ramen. Miam ramen, I want some ramen, Like gigantic buffet of every kind of ramen, hmmmm ramen, it's so go----"

BUMP.

THUD.

Scowl.

"Baka." murmured Sasuke.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard." Sakura sighed bending above Naruto, checking he was alright.

"You're the one talking? Miss-that-hits-every-single-living-soul-out?

"Ah shut up emo boy!"

"Who are you calling emo pinkie?"

"You reply like a girl Uchiha." Tenten stated.

Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke glared.

"How can someone reply like a girl? There's no gender in replies." Shikamaru informed half asleep.

'Stupid smartass, he's even smarter than me when he's asleep!' Tenten whined in her head.

"My god, Shikamaru didn't you see that they fight like Ino and Temari?" Kiba helped.

Shikamaru looked at the two.

"Yeah, you're right." He mumbled returning to his sleep.

"So who's okay with the party improvised?" Ino asked

"Mmmhh, for Halloween? Don't you think it's like too late? I mean, see there's six hours to prepare it and we have school so…" Tenten said.

"Yeah you're right…" Ino sighed. "But, we can do something for Christmas?" her eyes light up.

"Now it's to early but why not?" Tenten agreed.

"Oh! We can do a gift exchange!" Sakura exclaimed.

"A gift exchange?" Neji raised a brow.

"Yes! Like we all write our names on papers, and then everyone pick a paper. You have to buy a gift to the person wrote on the paper you picked. Like you have to spend minimum 10$ and maximum 25$. Like that no one will receive a gift too cheap or too expensive!"

They all nodded.

"Sounds good!" Ino grinned. "And we do a party with it!"

"Where are we going to do it?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it's still too early to prepare it, we will talk about it some days near the Christmas okay?"

"Kay."

"So are you okay with it?" Sakura asked to the boys.

They just gave her the "like-if-I-cared" look.

'Boys…' Sakura mentally sighed.

Some minutes later, the bell rang and they headed to their respective classes. Tenten went to her locker and took her history's book.

'I so hate that stupid subject…'She bitterly thought entering in the school.

Why she would hate it? Maybe because it was boring? No because there was…

"Hi little girl."

… Deidre.

Tenten sighed. He was just sitting beside her. What a hell of a day this could be?

_Did you ever questioned about all the meaning of life? Like if all you presumptions, your certitudes and all, like if all that seemed to crash, like you were about to start something new, like you were about to see life in another point of vu? I think we all did it, once a time… Well, __you see when we grow up from our "children state" to our "adult state" you absolutely have to pass by that transition – our adolescence- and you'll have to change you perceptions, your morality, you have to find who you are; you have to know who you'll be. There's family issues, you have to found who's your true friends, you have first contact with love, friendships can broke, and in all that, you have to found yourself; you have to find the little girl you were and brought it to the big girl you grew into. You have to put your past, with your present to build your future. And in all that, in all this confusion, these dramas queen and all; sometimes, I get scared. I mean really scared. But in all those time, something didn't change, something really precious to me hadn't went away and I'm keeping it only for me. What's that thing? My friendship with Neji. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hello everybody!!! xP hmmm I knoooow that chapter sucked but it will be better next times, promess!! and...HHMMM I'M SOS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, well you see first off I was like blocked because I was having too much idea and being lazy I just wanted to take it slow sooo sorry. And when finally I found my idea and all welll… I had problems with my parents and now I don't have access to internet really often. But now I have one hour by day. Soooo THE FIVE NEXT CHAPTER ARE ALREADY DONE MWUAHAHA! ………… but in my notebook… heheheh. So I will try to put it on fanfiction the faster I can in one hour and all sooo that's it. Sorry for the mistakes they are a lot of them but I was in a hurry sooo yeaah I have to go now, I will correct them the next time I will update!_


	5. History's living hell

**Thanks to:**

**_SnowCharms, Helenaxx3, Twilight'sTruth, mwth06, anthropomorphicybrid, Tenji-chan_**

**Pass The Note**

**October 31****, 2007**

'Someone out here must hate me or something.' She sighed looking at the ceiling.

"So, how are you doing, little girl?"

"Stop it." Tenten spat.

"Why won't you see the reality?"

"What reality?"

"That you are attracted to me." The blond boy smirked.

"Like I would." The girl snorted.

"Look there's two way…" He began advancing closer to her. "The first one; you take it slow and relax when I'm around you." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

She flinched.

"And the second option is?" She asked coldly, shrugging away from his grasp.

Deidara frowned.

"I will force you." He warned regaining his place.

'Freak…'

In history class, there wasn't Neji or Sakura and she have to put up with Deidara… Did you understand now why she hated it? At lest, there was Hinata, Naruto and… Sasuke.

"Take your book, and open to the page 55." Kurenai said.

A blond boy raised his hand and waved it frantically.

"Yes, Naruto," Kurenai sighed. "What's the problem?"

'Let me guess, he lost his book, again.'

"I lost my history book…." The boy grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"… Can someone explain to me why it didn't surprise me?" She asked more to herself than for the others. "Look, you'll share a book with another person for this period, and tomorrow you'll go to the secretariat and ask for another one."

"OKAY!"

"So let's see…" She tailed off scanning for someone.

She stopped at one person; a mischievous smile spread over her lips.

"… Hm, Hinata? Would you mind sitting with Naruto for today?"

"N-no."

'Great, with a little good luck I won't have to go the nurse again…." The pale eyed girl bitterly thought. Well bitterly… she was still happy but… She didn't want to faint again.

"Strange, normally I though you would put me up with Sasuke-teme like the last times." Naruto thought out loud with a finger on his chin.

"Yeah… but no, I don't want to see Sasuke beat you to a pulp again." She said, turning around and beginning to write some things on the board.

Naurto turned to glare at Sasuke who responded to him by a smirk.

'Plus; it's getting me bored seeing the same thing again and again now; it will be more interesting if it's Hinata….' Kurenai added in her head.

She grinned repressing the laugh that wanted to irrupt.

'Neji's still asking why I hate history?' Tenten thought opening her book

'At least, this make Hinata sit closer to me…' Seeing that Hinata had to come closer to Naruto; she's now in front of Tenten.

"So, now that everybody has his book…." She stopped at _another_ blond boy who was waving his hand too. "… Yes Deidara?"

"I don't have my book, too" He said a glint in his eyes.

'Oh, no…' Tenten thought.

Kurenai raised a brow. "Hmm, then it's the same for Naruto you…"

"Yes, I know, I think I can just follow with tenten since she's already beside me…" He explained.

'Shit! I knew it! That bastard… I saw his book seconds ago!"

"Okay, okay, but please can we just start it now?" Kurenai sighed, really annoyed.

Seeing, no complain, she began to explain how the roman conquered a big part of Europa, and slight part of Asia and North Africa.

"Why did you do this?" Tenten hissed.

"Did what?" He asked innocently.

"You know… I saw your book earlier." She declared through gritted teeth.

"So, you look my way? Are you observing me? Well I do it too, so I suppose that it's just okay no?" He said smugly.

"Stop it, would you?"

"No…" He placed his hand on hers. "Why don't you just accept it?"

"Admit what again? I told you, I'm not attracted in you in anyway." She declared through gritted teeth.

"TENTEN! DEIDARA! Would you mind stopping your flirting and listening a little?"

Some students laughed and other began to whispers comments to other ones.

"Greaaatt," Tenten sighed.

The rest of the period she just ignored his comments, and his attempts. When finally, the teacher gave the notes on the board and the lecture was finish.

'What a hell of a day.' She thought bitterly when Deidara sat back at his place.

Finishing her work she took a loose leaf and passed the note in front of her.

'So… How was it?'

The dark haired girl took the paper under her chair, and wrote something on it before passing it behind her.

'What?'

'You knooow… with Naruto…'

'Oh… Nothing...'

'You're all red! Stop lying!'

'He said that I wrote nicely!'

From her sit, Tenten could actually imagine the blush spreading her friend's cheeks and the glint in her pale eyes.

'My… Hinata! You're deeply in love…'

'I know… AND I HATE IT!'

Tenten raised a brow at this.

'What's the prob.? Did Naruto did something mean to you?'

'Sort of… I mean I love him like… too much! A minute I'm the happiest girl in the world… And the second I'm totally Sad because of him… Like, I know he loves Sakura, I'm not dumb! I'm just soo not his type. I'm shy and I'm far to be as pretty as her. I mean I don't hate her! I don't even know if I can hate someone… Ahh! This is totally pathetic and I can't talk to him even on msn just when I see his nick I began to blush, and other girls have so much more than me!'

Tenten was now clearly surprised. Never had she thought that Hinata could react like that even if she was only writing.

'Aww… What's wrong? Come on, you,re different from Sakura sure, but still you're not just pretty but beautiful!! I swear it… And you know how honest I am… And naruto is just a clueless boy who just didn't understand your love for him and how attracting you are! Hinata, you sooo have to speak to him much!'

' Pff.. me? Attracting… I wish… And talking to him? How? How can I do that… I can even look at him without blushing… Myyyy I'm so pathetic… Seriously, how do you do with Neji?'

'What with Neji?'

'You know… being that open with him…'

'With Neji, it's different… It's like my best friend.'

'Well… I just wish I could open a little more…'

Hinata sighed.

Tenten was about to reply but bell rang and everyone gathered their things and students exited the class.

"Hinata," Kurenai called.

"Y-yes?"

"You know, you're really good in history… And I was thinking that maybe you could do some little lessons for…"

**-XOX-**

"Hey, Neji," Tenten greeted.

"Hn."

Tenten frowned… He never used the 'hn' thing with her, well only when he was disturbed by something.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing, nothing." He answered.

"Mmmhh, okay, I you said so."

"Well, how was history?"

"A living hell,"

"You're so drastic, it shouldn't be that bad."

"With, Deidara? Yes, it can."

"Anyway, it that can comfort you, art was a living hell too."

"What happened?"

"Well, You had to choose a partner and draw him or her."

"And…?"

"Well, there is Shikamaru, Ino and Temari in the same class."

"Ah, poor little boy."

"Yeah, so move on or we are going to be late for English."

"Yes, but we can't be as late as kakashi-sensei in anyway." She said as they walked over the class.

"Well… We never know."

_Love... What a strange thing. I think that love is like mathematic. Look, it's totally logical but you think it isn't because it's complicate. Like mathematic, it's all about logistic but oh my goood! How it's hard to understand. It somewhat confuse me because, a minute you're like totally happy about seeing him, or talking to him or because "he" said something nice to you and the next, you,re all sad wandering about how did you look, did he rturn your feelings, did he think that you are pretty? Ugly? All those questions... Well I never felt it (fortunately) so I can really talk but just by looking at movies, my firends and all it creeps me out. Seriously, all those dramas queens, well not for me. But still, they say that love is the most precious thing in the world. I agre with that, there's like family love and friend ship not only romance. But in the end, what love is for? For being loved, but what's the meaning of it if it make us suffer after? For that question I received one answer, it was in the movie Aquamarine when Hailey when to comfort Aquamarine. And Aquamarine asked, "What's te meaning of love? Why are we suffering for it?" and that Hailey said to her "It's because in our world, love is the closest thing we have to magic."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I know,this chapter sucked, and it was really short but the next his loooonger and much better, I already write on the computer! You'll not have to wait loong mwuahah xp !**

**Anyway, in two chapter the pool for the ShikatemaIno will be over... but still I don't think temari have a lot of chance... ppooor pooor temari, anyway, that's it and pleeaaase review! You can't know how it encourage me! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**click!**


	6. Memories

**Pass The Note**

Chapter 6: Memories

Soon, they entered the class, sitting themselves at their habitual places. Tenten placed herself just beside the window on the fourth row and Neji just beside her. Like always, the teacher wasn't here.

"See, I told you that he was going to be late!" Tenten said, her gaze traveling on the park just in front of the school.

Neji nodded.

Tenten didn't mind, she just stared at the entry of the park.

'So many memories…' She said for herself.

She recalled every little walk with Neji, every little time when they, for the summer they had gone to the lake and even once during the winter. She remembered every snow fights, or those times when, in autumn, they played with the fallen leaves on the dark green grass when they were young.

_Flash Back_

_A seven bun haired girl was running through the park, looking behind benches, trees, fountains and statues. After some long minutes of running, she finally got tired and fell on the grass._

_Breathing heavily she finally yelled:_

"_Okay, Neji! You won! Now come out, damn it!" _

_Seconds later, someone came to sit next to here, and calmly stated:_

"_You aren't really good at hide and seek, you know?" _

"_Hey! I tried my best!" _

_Little Neji smirked. _

"_Hey!! Look at this leave!" _

_He raised a brow at her. Why was she that enthusiastic? It was just a leave. And she brought it closer and then he saw that the maple leave was in a side green and on the other crimson red. It was perfectly separated in two. _

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Tenten asked with a huge grin._

_He was about to say that it was special but not really beautiful but he saw the sparkles in her eyes and decided on the contrary. _

"_Yeah, it's beautiful." He gave a sigh with a small smile._

_End Flash Back_

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked.

"Ah, I was only thinking about us."

During this time, Kakashi entered the class with as much subtlety as he was able to. He finally made up to his desk and looked over the class and everyone seemed to haven't noticed his presence.

Temari and Ino were bickering.

Shikamaru was sleeping.

Sakura and Sasuke were keeping their habitual a glaring contest. Who Sasuke always won and Sakura would stick her tongue out, and he would raise a brow and then she would glare at him and they do another glare contest.

Neji and Tenten talked. Well she was talking and him nodding.

Some students were talking with their friends and some were writing or drawing some things on paper.

'Perfect, no one had noticed me! I don't know why other teachers complain…' Kakashi though.

"Well, my fellow students…" Kakashi began.

"You're late." The class lazily said in chorus.

"I know it's that--"

"Don't even try to lie." They replied before he had the chance to come up with an excuse.

'… Now I better understand Anko when she says that they are little brats' he sighed.

"Anyway, we will begin with a twenty minute of lecture and then you'll have the rest of the time to work on your project."

Students took their book but Tenten wasn't concentrate on her book and her gaze wandered again towards the park.

_Flash Back_

"_Neji?" Called a ten years old Tenten_

…

"_NEJI?"_

…

"_NEJI! DAMN IT!" _

"_BOO!" he screamed behind her._

"_AHH!" she yelled from "surprise"._

"_I caught you!" _

"_No, you didn't!" _

"_Yes, I did! Did you see how you screamed? You were afraid, weren't you?"_

"_I wasn't afraid! I was just… surprised." _

_Neji smirked at her denial. _

_Tenten just 'hmph'ed. And suddenly…_

_SMACK._

"…_Tenten…" Neji growled. "__Don't tell me you just did what I think you did." He said whipping the snow smashed all over his face. _

_SMACK. _

"_Yes." Tenten grinned mischievously as the snow ball hit Neji's face again. _

"_You're going __so down." He menaced as he was bending down taking some snow. _

_Understanding this, she did the same thing and soon snow balls were flying from everywhere accompanied with laughter and scowl. _

_Some hour later__, they got tired and they were all wet from all the snow that had been thrown. _

"_If…we…did…a…break?" Tenten panted hands on her knees bending form exhaustion._

"_Okay…" He agreed, even if he didn't show it, Tenten knew he was tired too._

"_Let's go to my house. We could watch a movie?" Tenten proposed._

_Neji nodded. _

_So they headed back home._

"_Tenten, you're shaking." He stated the obvious._

"_I kn-know." She said, her teeth clacking._

_She began to walk faster. _

"_You're freezing." _

"_Noo, you think? Come on, I want to get home the faster I can." She said at him who was taking his time, behind her. _

_He caught with her. And then, suddenly, she felt__ warm around her upper body. _

"_Neji?" _

"_Continue to walk." He said hugging her from behind. _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Warming you up!" He said as a matter of fact. "Now, let's go."_

_It was really a… curious scene. Seriously. She walked all the way back to her house with Neji scotched on her back. It was making her feel really clumsy when she walked, she got well, they got surprised stares from people, and Neji's hairs were tickling her neck… But still, she was feeling really happy and couldn't help her smile._

_End Flash Back_

"Tenten!" Neji called her.

"Yeah?"

"You spaced out."

"Oh, sorry, reading time is already finished?"

"Yeah, come on, we have to work on our project."

"Kay… Come on… We are talking about, Romeo and Juliet?"

"No…. We were talking about Cyrano and Roxanne…"

"Woups…"

Later that day

"Hey, Neji, did you know that Kurenai-sensei asked Hinata if she could help Kiba with his history?" Tenten informed catching up with Neji.

"No…" He responded as they began to walk home.

"Well, yeah and she said that she will give tutorial! Imagine, maybe Naruto will get jealous! And then they will have a love triangle!"

"Hn…"

"Aren't you excited about your cousin love life?"

"Eww, no!" He looked at her strangely.

"Anyway… Hey, do you want to take a walk in the park?"

Neji smirked.

"You were thinking at that in English, weren't you?"

Tenten nodded a smile on her lips.

"Okay, we can go, but not too late."

"Why? I wanted to watch the sunset!" Tenten pouted.

"You may want to play hide and seek with it?" Neji teased.

"Why not?"

"I was kidding…" he said as they entered in the park.

"Well, not me! Come on! It will be fun!"

"No."

"Coward…"

"Don't try it with me Tenten…"

"Okay so… If it's not for your pride…Do it for the memory?"

Neji smirked.

_Flash Back_

_A eight years old Neji was playing soccer with an eight years old Tenten, in the park. _

"_Neji, I think we should stop. It's getting late, and we have to come back home." _

"_Yes, yes. Just one minute!" _

"_Neji! You know we have to come before the sun set!"_

"_Yeah, I know but for once, let's watch it!"_

"_Whatch what?" _

"_The sunset! Duh!" he dragged her on the verge of the lake, where already they could see it with orange and red nuances mixing together._

_Neji sat down, so did Tenten._

_End Flash Back_

"Let's sit at our habitual spot." Tenten said.

Neji nodded and sat on the grass, just at the edge of the lake. Tenten came and sat next to him.

"So now you like sunsets?" he asked smirking.

_Flash Back. _

"_It isn't that beautiful." Tenten commented sleepily as she sat next to Neji on the grass. "It's so overdone."_

"_Yeah, maybe it isn't al extraordinary because we see it everywhere, in movie, card, pictures and all… But, it's for the memory. Like, aren't we good now? It isn't too cold or too hot. We don't have major problems to stress about. It's just relax and one day when you'll be sad or depressed, you'll think about that moment, and it will make you smile."_

"_Yes, maybe…"She yawned resting her head on his shoulder._

"_You didn't slept much, last night, did you?"_

_She mumbled something through his t-shirt. He didn't understand what she was saying but could easily imagine that it was something to do with her father departure._

_Little Tenten snuggled deeper in his shirt._

_All she remembered after that is that she fell asleep._

_Tomorrow, __she woke up and found herself in her bed, with Neji on the other edge of the bed. She smiled and got closer to him, resting her head in his back, she whispered: "Thank you."_

"_For what?" He replied sleepily._

_So he was awake…_

"_Being my friend," she answered._

_He said nothing, but he turned around and hugged her. _

_End flash back_

"Yeah… At that time you were, caring and sweet!" Tenten teased.

"So, I'm not anymore?"

"Teasing," Tenten grinned.

"We should get home, now." Neji said.

"Yes. We have to prepare that project, Cyrio and Roxana…"

"Cyrano and Roxane." Neji sighed.

"I was kidding."

Later that night

They had finished their project really late and they decided that Neji will pass the night over. Like always Tenten didn't bother to make a bed for him because since they were young, they had gotten the behaviour to sleep together.

"Hey, Neji? Are you asleep?" Tenten asked some tiredness in her voice.

"No…"

"I want to talk about something."

"What?"

"I don't know… I just want to talk about something."

"Why do you always have the need to talk?"

"Because it helps me to sleep… But I was wandering something."

"What?"

"Did you see Geisha?"

"Yeah… I saw seventeen times with you, you always cry when the end comes even if it isn't sad…"

"Hey! Anyway, I was wandering… you see when the chairman says: 'We must not expect happiness, Sayuri. It is not something we deserve. When life goes well, it is a sudden gift; it cannot last forever...'…"

"Yes?"

"Well, why are we here, if we are here to suffer and that some times, by chance, we get to be happy? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, simple because if we were happy all the time, then we wouldn't appreciate our happiness. And we can't be happy if we don't understand what happiness is, soo you have to suffer for savouring happiness better."

"You're right, but still…"

"Still?"

"I don't know." She yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep she said as she rolled to be beside him.

"Good night, Neji," She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Night, Tennie." He said circling his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Tomorrow, Neji woke up and saw Tenten still in his arms.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

So she was awake...

"For being my sun."

_Our purpose for living… My purpose… It stress__es me to think about it, I mean… who are we supposed to be? Sometime it isn't clear to me; sometime I just want to runaway from this confusion. I mean, I know who I am but who I will become, I just can't make my mind to it. It isn't just like what career I will do, but more than that. It's like do I really know if I am complete? I don't know but I always feel like there's something missing in my life. What if I become like a wife, with two children, a job and that one day I woke up and I'm asking me, is it only that my life? In geisha, Chiyio said when she encounters the chairman (Her love life) for the first time: "In that moment, I changed from a girl facing nothing but emptiness, to someone with purpose. I saw that to be a geisha could be a stepping stone to something else... a place in his world." So what if someday, I woke and find my purpose, but that it's too late? Who will I become and will I be happy? Or will I ever found a purpose like this? A purpose that will decide of my life like that? There're so much questions and no answer. All I have to do is wait… Great, but what if I wait too long? A day I thought, that my purpose was Neji. And still… it hadn't changed. But do I love him more than a brother? This creep me out, because I never saw him other wise and I just don't want to think about it. Chiyio also said: "For my world is as forbidden as it is fragile. Without its mysteries it cannot survive."_ _But do I love him more than a brother? All I know, it's that he is the mystery that help my universe to survive._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I updated soon, for once! Ah! Now I will do it the faster I can, I have access to my computer!! Wouuhoouu! Annnndd... well there's no other and buut I just want to say thanks to all who made my story, story alert or favorite story and mainly for all who reviwed! If you write stories you should understand how it helps and if you didn't write it well you should know that it really but really encourage me! It makeess me smile soo please review!


	7. Another moron Oh god!

**Pass The Note**

Another Morons…Oh. God.

_**26 November**_

It was a cold night and the wind blowing really hard. Neji was alone that night because Tenten had to assist to a supper with her father.

'I hope, the diner's going fine.' He thought remembering how she felt uncomfortable of being alone with her father. She even asked him to assist to the dinner with them. But he soflty refused telling her that she have to talk with her father.

The ranging phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi, Tenten." He knew it was her. She was the only one who would call him at well… 11 o'clock.

"Tenten?" A masculine voice asked. "I'm not Tenten, dude! Come on! You pass too much time with her; you should have got together by the time, man."

Neji rolled his eyes; it was always the same thing. Tenten and him were only friends, damn it!

"What do you want Naruto?"

"I wanted to know if Hinata…"

"If you want to ask her out; the answer's no. His father will never let anybody approach her."

"No! It's not that… Will Hinata really give Kiba history's supplementary courses?

"Yeah… What about that? Are you jealous?"

"Me!? No… It's just… Kiba! Come on… he didn't have problems in history! I'm sure he asked Kurenai-sensei or something…"

"And I should care because…?"

"…Because, maybe he did this to come closer to her?"

"And what if? I just don't care, by the way, her special lessons will be at home, and Hiashi will be supervising."

"You're so mean… Hum can you pass me Hinata?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because, damn it!"

"Come on! Pleaasse!"

"Okay, okay but will you shut up then?"

"Yeahh…"

"Hang out a second."

…

"H-hi Tenten?"

"What's with the Tenten, damn it?"

"Na-na-ruto?"

"Yes! It's me!"

'Oh my god, oh my go…. OH MY GOD!" She thought.

"I was wandering, if you could do me a favour."

"Y-yeah… W-what is i-it?"

During this time…

Neji was sitting on his bed looking at the ceiling with boredom, when…

"Neji!?" Hiashi called him.

Seriously, there isn't anyway to get some silence time in that house?

He got up and looked up to the man standing by his door.

"Yes?"

"You know, in one week Hinata will give lessons to that Kiba?"

"…Yes…"

'Oh no…" Neji thought sensing where Hiashi was heading.

"Well, you see, with the company and all, I can't have time to supervise it. And I don't have trust in adolescent boy with all their hormones… So…"

'No!'

"I want you, to check it for me!"

"But--!"

"No but! You don't want Hinata to get raped or something? Do you?"

"No…" he grumbled knowing that the 'war' was already over.

"Good, now it's settled."

"F-father?" Hinata came in.

"Yes?"

"A friend of mine wants to talk to you."

Hiashi raised a brow but still took the phone.

"Hi, Ten-?"

"DAMN IT! NO, IT ISN'T TENTEN, WHAT'S WITH HER AND THE HYUUGAS?"

"Tennie-chan!?" Hanabi appeared next to Hiashi. "Pleeaasse, father can I talk to her? Can I?" She did the puppy eyes.

"No, because…"

"I'M NOT TENTEN!" they heard the voice screaming from the phone.

"Exactly." Hiashi scowled glaring at the phone.

Neji smirked at this and Hinata slapped her forehead knowing that it was already a bad start.

"And may I know who you are?" Hiashi asked codly.

"I'm Naruto."

"And what do you want?"

Some minutes later….

"Well Neji, you'll have another moron to watch out. Good luck." Hiashi said exiting the room with Hanabi behind him.

"What?" he threw a questioning look at Hinata.

"N-Naruto has di-difficulties in E-english and K-kakashi-sensei said t-that it should b-be okay i-if I helped h-him…" She explained.

'Liar…' Neji bitterly thought. 'How I am going to deal with it, now?'

Tomorrow

**27 November**

"Hey! Neji!" Tenten greeted catching up with him on the yard in front of the school.

"Hi."

"I tried to call you yesterday, but it was busy."

"You should have called sooner."

"Why?"

"Because now, I have to watch Hinata teaching history to Kiba…"

"Aww… so sweet, and do you know what Naruto think about it?"

"Yes… and that's the problem!"

"What problem?"

At the same time the bell rang, and they had to go to different classes.

"Oh well, you'll say it to me later." Tenten said.

"Yeah, later."

**Time skip: After school. **

Neji and Tenten were walking together to the Hyuuga estate.

"So now, would you mind explaining to me?"

"Well yesterday, he called because he thought it was a plan that Kiba planned to get closer to Hinata…. And he invented a story saying that Kakashi-sensei had proposed Hinata to help him with his English….So now I have to check them up…"

"Oh. My. God. I so have to watch that!

Neji raised a brow.

"What? Don't you think it is soo interesting? There is like a love triangle! Like in movies or in books! Ahh!"

"My…. Tenten you're so crazy. This is going to be living hell! Just think about it; two loud mouthed idiot under one house with a extremely shy girl!"

Tenten eyes light up, while an evil grin spread all over her face.

"This will be even more intresting!"

Neji looked horrified.

"Don't worry! I will help you!" Tenten smiled, taking his right arm."

Neji smirked back.

"Whatever, even if you didn't want to, I would have forced you!"

"You… forcing me…?" Tenten asked doubtfully.

"Yes." He said full of himself.

They entered the Hyuuga estate.

"And how?"

"Easy." His eyes glinted in an evil way as they entered in his room.

He turned around and tickled her to no end. She bent in two laughing madly under the tickling. But he didn't stop and he continued, his smirk growing wider.

"Neji, ahaha, would you, ahahah, stop it, ahahah?" she managed to say.

"No. Not before you say; 'Neji is the greatest of all, and he's far stronger than me.'!"

"I, ahah, never thought, ahaha, you were so, ahahah childish!"

"Say it!"

"Neji is…"

He stopped tickling her for a while, giving her a chance to escape.

"The biggest idiot I never met!" She finished once she escaped.

She jumped on his bed and took a pillow.

"I'm armed!" She grinned.

"Don't you dare…"

SLAP.

"…throw it at me." He finished a little too late. "Now, if it's the war you want…" he picked up the pillow at his feet. "You'll have it!" He hit her leg making her fall on the bed.

She quickly get up and took an other pillow hitting him and dodging his attacks.

After sometime,he had an advantage on her and finally slammed her down, pinning her two hand above her head, his legs on each side of her body.

"Ah! Got you!"

"Yeah, and you got her damn well." A voice said from the slight open door.

"Hiashi-sama!"

_Did you ever feel ashamed? Not like a little but really, ashamed? Well, me yes, a lot of time. I'm really unlucky when it comes to this but I think it's something necessary in life be cause when you look at it, it's never something really bad. After sometime, when you thought about it, it makes you laugh. Well it makes me. It becomes a memory and a proof of a happy moment of you__r life. I mean when I'm going to be all old and creepy I want to remember all these memories. How happy I was. Or even how I was sad, angry, ashamed, depressed, glad. I want to remember what I felt. And I think that every single memory, sad or glad, is something we most cherish because it help us remember. It helps us remember; remember who we were, what we've felt, what we have loved, what we have hated. It helps us remember that we were __alive.__ When I'm going to be dying I want to remember all these time but I also want to know that I had lived everything that I wanted to live, that; I have felt every sensation that I wanted to feel. I have touched everything I wanted to touch. I have seen every place I wanted to see. I want to know I did something with my live. I don't want to have any regrets of what I did with it.. Because I know that at every fall, someone will catch me. I bet you already know who I am talking about. Neji duuh. I would do the same for him! I want to share all of this with him and I know it's the same for him, we're best friend after all, aren't we? Finally, the last thing I sure of it, it's that with him, there's always more to life._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update… well I don,t really have an excuse s just a lazyass, sorrryy!. You sure remarked there's two chapter! And yes! It's my gift for you! SO go on and read the next chap!

**THE POOL IS OVER; WINNER: SHIKAINO….. Aww pooor Shikatema…maybe next time! **


	8. Friends with benefits?

Friends with benefits? 

Neji quickly got up and helped Tenten to do the same.

"It's not what you think!" Neji and Tenten hastily said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I was just passing by when I heard 'Neji, stop it! This tickles!' and other things like. 'My god, Tenten, stop moving, it's just harder.' So yeah… that is it…"

Neji and Tenten just blushed even more.

"I can assure you that it's not what you think." Tenten began.

"Yes, we're only friends…." Neji added.

Hiashi had suddenly an amused glint in his normally emotionless white eyes.

"Friends with benefits?"

The two narrowed their eyes.

"I saw it in One Three Hill with Hinata and Hanabi." He sighed. "Anyway… I prefer, he do that you know with you than some strangers that maybe have some sexual diseases or anything… Well you see…"

This was totally getting nowhere…

"We weren't making out." Neji stated the obvious, trying to stop his blush.

"Y-yeah." Tenten agreed not able to hide _her_ blush.

"Anyway, I'll be going now, they need me at the company. Another problem with a client. I wanted you to baby sit Hanabi."

"I DON'T NEED BABY SITTING DAMN IT! I'M ALREADY TWELVE!" Hanabi yelled from the living room.

"THERE'S TENTEN!" Hiashi yelled back.

"OH… NEVERMIND THEN."

Hiashi smiled.

"I need to talk to you, Neji."

'Oh no! Not again!'

"Well… I'll go talk a little with Hanabi-chan!" Tenten said before leaving Neji alone with his uncle.

"Neji, I think we should have a talk from man to man."

'Oh no! Don't tell me he'll give me…'

"You know when you get to your adolescence…"

'…sexual courses…. And shit. Not again.'

"… You have these hormones going on, and you'll surely look at Tenten or at any other girls in a different manner …"

He looked at Neji who was looking back at him with a bored expression. The older Hyuuga sighed and continued his speech.

"And sometime there'll be like a tent that will make it up to your pants."

"Ugh." Neji groaned falling on his bed.

He covered his head with one of his pillow, while Hiashi keep on bablering.

**During that time, in the living room…**

"Hi, Hanabi-chan!" Tenten smiled and sat down next to Hanabi.

"Hi, Tennie-chan!" Hanabi grinned back. "So how have you been doing?"

"Hmm… well, you?" She said.

"Well too."

At the same time, they heard a loud groan coming from Neji's room.

The two girls looked at each other, then at the room and stared at each other again.

"Hiashi, and his sexual courses." They said together before bursting out laughing.

"So, you listen One three hill with your father?"

"Yeah…" The younger girl sighed.

"Let me guess, he always ask about who is who and why this is happening and keep on making comments on the drama queens and all?"

"Yes! How do you know?"

"I watch it with Neji." Tenten automatically said.

"Hn…"

"Men…" The two sighed.

"So, how are you doing in schools, is there any guys interesting?" Tenten inquired.

"Hmm…Maybe there's one…" Hanabi blushed.

"Hiii!! Tell me his name!" Tenten squealed facing Hanabi with excitement.

"Well his name's Konohamaru…"

"The little brat who hang out with Naruto?" Tenten asked smiling.

"Yeah… but he isn't a brat!" She pouted.

Tenten just smiled even more.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that…"

Tenten grinned.

"Sure! This should be fun."

Tenten stopped talking, deep in her thoughts when suddenly she bright up.

"I have an idea." Tenten smiled.

At the same time, Hiashi and Neji came to the living room.

"Hiashi-san?" Tenten called him.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Neji raised a brow.

Hanabi had a confused look on her face.

"Yes what is it?" He said as they walked out of the living room.

After some silence Neji and Hanabi heard Hiashi shout:

"WHAT!? NOT AN OTHER!"

And after some other minutes, Hiashi came back, a smirk on his lips, and Tenten a satisfied look on her face.

"Well, Neji, seems like you'll be watching three morons out. Now, I think it's more than a good luck you need." Hiashi said as he exited the house.

"What is he talking about?" Neji asked not liking where's this was heading.

"Well… Naruto said to me that Konohamaru was having some difficulties in Chinese… and like Hanabi's really good at it… I thought that maybe…"

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled.

"Hehehe…" Tenten scratched the back of her head. "It's too late… I already called Konohamaru for settling things up! He seemed sort of happy."

"Oh my god… Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Hanabi squealed jumping on the couch. "You're a genus!" Hanabi 'high five'ed Tenten.

"You want my death." Neji mumbled resting his head in the couch, sinking lower in it.

"Aww, come on Neji!" Tente hugged him. "This is going to be fun."

"How come to watch tow loud mouthed freak and one hyper brat should be fun? And… are you trying to match up my cousins!?"

Tenten merely kissed his cheek and said.

"Yes, and for the girl I am, this will be extremely interesting!"

"Freak."

"So, 11 December, this will begin! It will be sooo fun!" Tenten smiled releasing Neji.

Two weeks Later

**11 December**

**During lunch Time **

"Hey," Sakura greeted the table once she sits down a pink box in her hands.

"Hey, pinkie, what's the box for?" Kiba asked.

"It's for the gift exchange! Christmas is coming soon!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Tenten said.

"Well, everyone pick a paper. There are two rules. You do not choose another person, and you do not say whom you picked. It has to be a surprise okay?" She explained while shaking the box for shaking the papers in it.

Everyone nodded and picked a paper.

**After School**

"Well, how do you feel? It's going the first day of the tutorial!"

"I feel… anxious." Neji said.

"There's no need to." Tenten reassured.

Some minutes later, at the Hyuuga compound.

DING DONG

A maid opened the door and three boys came running in.

"I WON! I CAME FIRST!" The blond boy yelled

"YOU WISH! I CAME HERE CLEARLY BEFORE YOU DID!" A brown haired boy shouted.

"AHH! CUT IT ALREADY! I WAS WITHOUT DOUBTS, THE FIRST TO ENTER!" A little boy argued back with the two others.

'God…I'm not going to survive…' Neji thought looking at the ceiling hopping for a miracle.

But nothing there was Hinata looking down, blushing like a mad. Tenten and Hinabi giggling and Hiashi smirking preparing his stuff to go back to the company again.

'Please, god give me enough strength to restain myself for kicking their sorry asses.' Neji prayed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't put a journal entry because well, I just didn't have a good idea and I don't want to write a bullshit to tu fulfil something so well... Next chapt there'll be promise!Short chapter I know but it's still my gift. I will surely update tomorrow and today because the two other chapter have to be done during the Christmas time sooo, you'll not have to wait long. So please, do you know what gift you could give me? … YES YOU GUESSED RIGHT! A REVIEW! Now, click on the button! Come on, it won't hurt! xD

**THE POOL IS OVER; WINNER: SHIKAINO….. Aww pooo Shikatema…maybe next time! **


	9. Merry Christmas?

**Pass The Note**

Merry Christmas...?

**25 December**

Today was the day. Like THE day. It was Christmas! Finally! Every little child was exciting with the joy of Christmas and every heart was filled with peace, love and harmony…

"NEJI! GET YOUR ASS BACK THERE!" An extremely pissed off Tenten yelled.

…Hem… Never mind….

"SASUKE, YOU ASS WHOLE, YOU RUINED IT ALL!" Sakura screamed.

"KIBA! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Naruto shouted.

"KONOHAMARU-KUUN!?? WHERE ARE YOU?" Hanabi yelled searching through the compound.

"SHIKAMARU! YOU LAZY ASS! MOVE YOUR BUTT OR ELSE…" Ino menaced. "See! We should have put more organization in that party… We wouldn't have been in a situation like this…" The blond girl said turning to Temari.

"I don't understand what you don't love it!!! Look at that! It's the funniest party I've never gone too!" Temari grinned.

Wow, wow, wow! What's happening in there? Well maybe we should rewind a little…

**18 December**

**At The Mall**

The five adolescent girls were sitting in a coffee shop, sipping their cappuccino and talking.

"Hey, did you all find your present?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Good." Ino said as she rayed some words on a list.

"Myyyy, Ino, do you really have to plan all of this. I mean come on, I have the feeling to be in a sort of perfect movie where all things will be good… Perfect food, perfect decoration, perfect music, perfect party with any flaws. My….. This get me bored to death." Tenten sighed.

Like they had planned since their Halloween's party failure; they would do a Christmas party with the gifts exchange.

"You didn't sleep much, did you?" Sakura asked.

"No… you think? Forehead girl, when someone is like all crashed over a table, eyes half close; it's normally means that the person didn't get much sleep." Ino explained with 'matter of fact' tone.

"Whatever… I still agree with Tenten. Preparing a party is somewhat… creepy. A party is for fun, not for organization."

"Y-yeah. I a-agree with Temari-san." Hinata said.

"See… Told… You…" Tenten grumbled half asleep. "We should just –yawn- buy some food… Some decoration… and…prepare some music … and take some …movies… That's –another yawn- all."

"Okay Miss Genius, so where are we going to the party?" Ino asked.

"W-we c-can do i-it at m-my house. F-father will n-not be t-there."

"Hm, okay…. And for the music? How are we going to do that?" Sakura questioned.

"I can do a compilation of songs. Leave it to me." Temari said.

"Well… I think I can take care of the decorations." Ino proposed smiling.

"I c-can d-do some f-food."

"I can bring movies!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well… And for the others?"

" I will… inform them…"

"Mmmh kay. Hey, Tennie?"

"…Yes…?"

"Why are you that tired?"

_Flash Back_

_Driiiiing Driiiiing _

"_Tenten! It's for you!" _

_Tenten got from the couch in__ front of the TV and went to grab the phone before returning to her previous spot. _

"_Hi, Tenten!" A voice chirped. _

"_Oh! Hi, Sakura!"_

"_I know it's late…"She began._

"_No… You think?" The brunette cut her._

"_Haha, really funny." Sakura sarcastically said. "But it's really really important!"_

"_Oh, oh! What is it?" _

"_A. asked me out!" _

"_A.!? Your subscriber? The one you chat with every single day?" _

"_Not every single day...!"_

"…" _Tenten rolled her eyes._

"_Stop rolling your eyes!" _

"_Huh…" Tenten raised a brow_

"_Don't raise your brow like that! You're just too damn predictive."_

"_Well… so OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU OUT!" Tenten screamed finally realising how it was a huge piece of information. "But… But I thought that you agreed about not encountering each other." _

"_Yeah… that's the problem… he suddenly changed his mind and I'm a little upset…I don't know if I should or not; because on a side I have that envy to see him but… I'm afraid that it might ruin it all…"_

"_Oh I see… So what are you going to do…?" _

"_Well let's see… I will go!"_

"_Sure?"_

"_Yes… well I think… Oh no! I won't!" _

"_Huh… Why not? It's like don't be scared! Go ahead!"_

"_Well maybe… Okay I will go."_

"_Good."_

"_But what if…" _

_At one in the morning,_

"_No… I won't finally." Sakura said. _

"_That's your choice… Just listen to your heart." Tenten yawned. _

'_What crappy comfort am I giving her?' Tente thought 'Oh my god, I'm just too damn tired to think."_

"_But… what if I loose the chance of my life?" _

_One hour later_

"_Okay! It's set! I will go! I must take some risks in life! And even if I have regrets, I won't have the one to always ask me what it would have been like." _

"_Exactly! I'm glad you finally choose!" _

"_Yes! Me too! But… WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!?" Sakura finally burst up. _

"_Oh no…"Tenten slammed her head on table in front of the couch._

"_Should I put a skirt? But with this cold…" _

"_You can…"_

"_No! A pants… or a dress? Or maybe…"_

_At four in the morning_

"_Okay… So I will put up some white skinny with a red short school dress on it with a__ white t-shirt under the red dress." _

"_Good… -yawn- now that … it's settled… can we go… sleep…?"_

"_OH MY GOD! What will I do with my hair!?"_

'_Must…Get…Sleep…'_

_Finally, after half an hour after, Tenten finally get to sleep… but at six she has been woke up by Ino who pressed her to the mall, saying that they had to do plans for the party._

End Flash Back.

Tenten rose her head, threw a lazy glance at Sakura then looked over at Ino for finally returning to her first stance.

"I just had a… sleepless night."

"With who? Neji?" Ino laughed.

"Not in that sense!" Tenten blushed giggling a little too.

Soon all the five girls sitting on that coffee table over their moka, hot chocolate or cappuccino were laughing at the idea.

**25 December**

**14 P.M.**

"Tenten! Psstt! Tenten!" Sakura called her.

"Sakura!? What are you doing here?" She mentioned to the girl hided behind the couch.

"I'm hiding…"

"Yeah, I see that but why?"

The two girls were in Hyuuga compound preparing the party for tonight. Tenten haven't seen her during all the day during the preparation.

"Well… You see my "date" ? "

"Yes…"

"Well yesterday he said to me that he will meet me at the park in front of the school, today at 8 o'clock. So I thought that I could snick the party for some minutes then go see him…"

"That's great! Do you want me do cover you up?"

"If it's necessary… then yes. But the real problem is that…"

Tenten raised a brow.

"…Well when I came I was soo happy that I was singing 'I've got a date to night'."

"Huhh…"

" Umm yeah, I know it's really odd… But… But I was soo happy!" She smiled. "Anyway, so I was also careless… and someone hear me."

"Anndd?"

"It was Sasuke."

"Okay… so is he going to do? Ruin it?"

"I don't know but I don't want to take a risk about it. You know after that; he became like in a thought mode. Like if he was thinking about something."

"Mmmh I see. Well, so why are you hiding?"

"Because I needed to see you and the girls and I didn't want Neji to know that I was here. The less he knows about what I am doing, the less Sasuke knows about it. And there're less risks that my date crash because of Sasuke."

"Okay… You're crazy, but you're still my best friend soo I will put it up. But Sakuraa-chaaan?"

"Yes?"

"What's the matter with you and Sasuke?"

Sakura went stiff and looked down. When she looked up at Tenten, the bun haired girl thought that she has seen not pain but like grief or sorrow.

"Maybe it's time for me to tell you."

Tenten sat down on the couch and Sakura did the same.

"Well… You already know we were best friends. Anyway… A day, he came running in the park near the school. He was crying. I was waiting for him since forever; he was late. So I got up quickly and asked him what was the problem. He told me about his parents' death and all. After that, I tried to comfort him the better I could. However, some days later he became more and more distant with me. At a time, he did not even look my way. So I tried to talk to him for understanding why he was acting like such a jerk. And he told me that he didn't want me to come near him. And was like I am your friend! But he didn't listen. It got me mad and crushed. Plus being childish and stubborn child we were didn't help. We got mad at each other because, each of us didn't understand what the other wanted. We didn't understand each other at all. But still we managed to be in the same class without yelling names at each other. But days after days, he called me weak and useless. So I got tired and I didn't had anymore projects or activities with him and Naruto. Poor Naruto, he tried hard to understand… Well, we didn't understand ourselves too. It was all confused in our minds. Sasuke acted more on his own. And me on mine. Naruto tried to make us be what we were before. But still, in his side he was affected by the death of his parents and me I was really broken to know that I wasn't all important in my life as much as he was. So we decided for our own goods, to keep away from each other. And days after days, it became worst. I got more on my nerves, like I would do too. And it is how we became what we are today."

"I see…" Tenten said thoughtful.

" We don,t like to talk about that. Because it's in the past. Something hurtful that is associated with the death of his clan. And the feeling of broken friendship I felt. It was like the worst part of my life… He was really important to me… Well…. _Was."_

Tenten friendly hugged her.

"You miss him." The brunette stated the obvious.

_Our past is so strange! J__ust look how one mistake, one action or some words can make some big differences. Just one thing from now on can change your life forever. It is scaring yet amazing. It is like, we have destiny in our hands. What we are doing now will build a better or a worse future. People who said that we do not have choice are nuts. Because I think that, everybody have some choices in his or her life. Someone said : Happiness is a choice. Well let me tell you that it is true. It is never easy for anyone to find happiness because it is something precious and valuable. And the more you work to get it, the more it,s enjoyable, don't you think? Just look at the movie "Take The Lead" when Rock says: "It's not everybody who has what they want." and Pierre (Antonio Banderas) would say: "Yeah, you're right. People who get what they really want, are the one who work for it!" It's so true I mean. Just look at it. There is key words for success; work. You can beocme who you want to be. But don't you even dare to think that it will be easy._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well… I know I'm late, I don,t have any excses but I just get lazy sometimes and I don,t want to be like half concentrated in my work because it gets crappy and I don't do things that looks like crap. So that's it. There will be maybe two more chapter for the Christmas party… I knooow! I like late of three/four days… it's lame but at least I updated faster than before! Well thanks for reading! _

_And a big thank to all my reviewers! Merry Chrismas everyone ( A little late) and Happy New Yeaaarr!!!!!! _


	10. Let's get it started

**Thanks to: **

**_Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten, Anthropomorphichybrid, Most Interesting Alien, SnowCharms, Werewolfluvr147, Mysterious Smiles, Mwth06, Jill-kun, Shining Kitsune, Tenji-Chan, Helenaxx3, SerenityWeapons, Hainekko, Soulsalyer, Karnen, Byakugansharinganweaponhottie and finally Furrie1994!!! Thanks to all of you!!_**

_Well I forgot to put the thanks during the last chapters because I was always on a hurry! But thanks to you, it really encourage me to have reviews from you!_

****

**Pass The Not**

**25 December**

_Previously: _

_"I see…" Tenten said thoughtful. _

_" We don,t like to talk about that. Because it's in the past. Something hurtful that is associated with the death of his clan. And the feeling of broken friendship I felt. It was like the worst part of my life… He was really important to me… Well…. Was." _

_Tenten friendly hugged her. _

_"You miss him." The brunette stated the obvious. _

**Later that day, 19:45 P.M**

The party was quite a success. People were laughing, talking drinking and eating. They planed that at 10 o'clock they will watch the movie, then sleep here for the night. The gift exchange was interesting...

Gaara picked up Tenten and gave her a panda plushie.

Tenten picked Ino and gave a necklace in a heart's shape.

Ino picked up... Temari and gave her a makeup kit...

Temari picked up Kiba and gave him a boxer with dogs on it...

Kiba picked Neji and give him the 'Dating For Dummies.' book ... Let's just say that he burn it.

Neji gave a video game to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a... wtf? cushion to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gave to Sakura a parfum.

Sakura gave a kiss (on the cheek) to Lee as a gift + some chocolate.

And finally Lee gave a stuffed squirell to Gaara.

It was an experience that they decided to never try again.

Neji and Tenten were in a corner of the room; talking.

"Oh my god! Neji! Look over there! It's Hanabi-chan and Konohamaru-kun!"

Neji's eyes narrowed and he stiffly turned around shouting glares to that Konohamaru.

"Aw… Poor Hinata! Look at your right!"

He turned and saw a poorlittle blushing Hinata molested by Kiba and Naruto. He didn't miss the chance the glares and the two. And then to turn aroung and glare at Konohamaru again.

"Neji! Stop glaring!" She adverted him, hugging his arm. "They are cute! And they did anything to you!"

He raised a brow like or saying "Are-you-sure?"

_Flash Back_

_Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Hnabi and Konohamaru were all in the kitchen. Neji and Tenten doing the dishes while Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were on the main table. Konohamaru and Hinab were just in front of Neji and Tenten, on the kind of bar/counter. _

_The Back turned to them, Tenten murmured to Neji:_

"_Isn't it cute?" _

"_What?" _

"_Just hear!" _

_He listen more carefully what was happening behind him and caught the conversation between Hanabi and Konohamaru._

"_Look, you have to divide this by this, and then you put in practice that rule!"_

"_Wow! Hanabi-chan! You're really smart!" The little guy exclaimed._

"_Aw… Thank you…" You could tell the little girl was blushing._

"_Mathematics are so hard for me! How can you be that good in it?" _

"_Hum.. I think – "_

"_What? It wasn't Chinese you were supposed to study?" Neji interrupted her, a suspicious tone in his voice._

"_Well… for me mathematics it's like Chinese... so..." _

_Neji just glared at him. Nevertheless, the two children were just grinning foolishly._

"_Neji… Stop trying to intimidate Konohmaru-kun… It's because you're like in a pink apron."_

_Neji growled and removed his tabliet. The two child were trying to suppress their laughter so much that they where all red. _

"_Thanks for the help…" Neji said sarcasticly._

"_Hey! For me it's worse, I have 'Eat my muffins' on my chest!" __She whined. "Your maids are fucked up." _

_Suddenly, the older Hyuuga male__ splashed Tenten with the water of the dishes._

"_Revenge's sweet." He smirked. _

_She splashed him too._

"_I did nothing!" _

_Neji was about to respond when…_

"_HINATA-CHAN! YOU'RE A GENUS!" _

_Neji turned around and saw Naruto hugging poor little Hinata tightly. _

"_NARUTO!" Neji harshly yelled._

"_Oh my god! She's going to faint!" Tenten said. _

_And at the same time she fainted. _

"_Why me?" Neji sighed. _

_End Flash Back_

"Okay… maybe you have some rights…" Tenten admitted.

'Strange, I don't find Naruto and Hinata anywhere.' She thought.

"Tenten? Why are you smirking?"

"Oh, huh for nothing." She smiled.

He just shot a "do you think I'm dumb?" stare.

**Somewhere, near the gardens.**

Hinata was sitting on the border of a huge fountain, looking down at her hands.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! What are you doing here, alone?"

"H-huh, n-nothing N-naruto-kun." She looked at the starry sky, clutching something in her hand.

"What is it?" Naruto sat beside her.

"What?"

"The thing you are clutching, what is it?"

"Huh… it's a necklace."

"From your boyfriend?"

Hinata, eyes narrowed and mouth agape, seemed taken back by that question but soon she regained herself and smiled.

"Huh, no." She giggled a little.

'Good…' the blond thought.

"So who gave it to you?"

"My mother."

"Oh… Why did I never heard you talking about your mother?"

"It's a long story…"

"Explains, I have a lot of time!" Naruto assured as he came closer to her.

"Well, when I was a little girl my mother abandoned us. She wants to pursue her dream… but father wouldn't let her neither the Hyuugas would… So one day she left." She mumbled looking down once again.

Naruto slightly took her hand in his. She looked up at him, and he looked right in her lavender eyes.

"And did you saw her after?"

Was it the moon's reflects or her eyes were becoming teary? Maybe it was the two…

With a broken voice she said:

"Well, some m-months ago I began to s-search for her. S-so I went on a site web for that. It wasn't easy at all. She wanted to be j-journalist so she was always m-moving. However, last week, they e-mailed me to tell me that they found the last place she has been living…"

"Did you go to see her so?"

"Y-y-yes." Her throat clutched.

"…?" He raised a brow.

"I w-wasn't there. But her neighbour, an extremely nice woman, was here. She told me to wait. When she c-came b-back, she g-give me the n-necklace. And…"

"And?? Did you found her?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

Naruto smiled but when he saw her he stopped.

"What is it?"

"She's death."

Every emotion from his face faded away. After some time a frown came to his forehead and without thinking he circled his arms around her shoulder, enlacing her tightly. For once, she didn't faint, she just didn't care. She rested her head on his chest letting some tears slip away. If only they could wash her pain away… He slightly kissed her head.

**Back at the Hyuuga Compound**

"Where's Naruto and Hinata?" Neji finally remarked.

'Shit!' The girl sweared in her head. 'Find something for the sake of your friend! If Neji find them, he will ruin it all… and that he will beat up Naruto… The last part should be funny to see…'

"Tenten? Why are you smirking again? And do you know where they are?"

She abruptly stopped smirking and looked in his eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know… Hey where's Sasuke?"

Neji raised a brow.

"Somewhere…"

"Oh my god! You know something that I don't know!"

"No…"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"It's about a girl?"

"…"

"Neji! I am riigghht! Do I know her!?"

"…"

"Neji!"

"What about Sakura!? I didn't see her here neither!" Neji replied back.

"…" Tenten went silent.

"…"

"Want to take something to eat? Hinata made fabulous cookies!" The bun haired girl proposed.

"Humm, yeah… Sounds good. Oh and by the way, I love your outfit." Mentionning her aqua tank top that riched her mid tights over a black legging and a emerald necklace.

"Thank you!" The girl smiled.

**In a Park near the School, 20:20 P.M. **

Sakura was nervously waiting on a bench, near the entry of the park.

'That is it.' she thought. 'I will finally meet him… Wow, I'm so nervous, yet I'm just too damn excited…"

'I just hope, that it'll not be a sort of freak… My god! He's already late of twenty minutes… Oh, oh, it isn't Kakashi-sensei… it is?"

A the same time, someone was running through the park and stopped right in fornt of Sakura.

Sakura froze. Oh no! Not…

"Hello my youthful blossoming flower!"

"Lee…"

'NO!!!!!'

'What are you doing here?"

'Wait a minute! If he doesn't know what I am doing here, it's because he isn't A.!'

She sighed of relief.

"I wait for someone." She explained a smile on her lips.

"Oh, do you want me to wait with you? It's not youthful for a girl to be outside, alone in a park, at that time of the day."

"It's okay Lee! I'm totally able to take care of myself." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Huh! Yeah! I forgot you oh so youthfully youthful strenght! Well I'm already late for the party, and it's not youthful at all! So I shall youthfully hurry! See you later, at the youthful party Sakura!"

"Yeah! Bye!"

'Thanks Godness!!!! It's not Lee! It would have been, so awkward if it was him!' She thought.

"C.B.?" someone called her by behind.

"A.?" She asked her back still facing the stranger.

"Yeah.."

She slowly turned around and…

"Uchiha…" She whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just one more chapter and the thing with christmas will be done! I'm so sorry I'm keeping this all too slow but I really to be less lazy and do some work! SOo I've updapted quite fast no? Anyway, you knooooooow what I wnat you to do now...(:


	11. Gaara's Getting Angry!

**Thanks to:**

**Pass The Note**

**Gaara's Getting Angry!**

Chapter 11

**Back at the Hyuuga Compound**

"Where's Naruto and Hinata?" Neji finally remarked.

'Shit!' The girl shouted in her head. 'Find something for the sake of your friend! If Neji find them, he will ruin it all… and that he will beat up Naruto… The last part should be funny to see…'

"Tenten? Why are you smirking again? And do you know where they are?"

She abruptly stopped smirking and looked in his eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know… Hey where's Sasuke?"

Neji raised a brow.

"Somewhere…"

"Oh my god! You know something that I don't know!"

"No…"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"It's about a girl?"

"…"

"Neji! I am riigghht! Do I know her!?"

"…"

"Neji!"

"What about Sakura!? I didn't see her here neither!" He replied back.

"…"

"…"

"Want to take something to eat? Hinata made fabulous cookies!" She proposed.

"Humm, yeah… Sounds good."

"Hey.. where's Konohamaru and Hanabi-sama?"

"Huh I don't know… Cookies?"

He just turned around and climbed the stairs, turning to his left.

'Oh no! He's going to Hanabi-chan's room!'

"Neji! No! If you ruin something, I will personally broke your damn nuts!" She warned but he didn't listen.

She wanted to stop him but… it was already too late, he abruptly opened the door. Then they saw Konohamaru sitting just beside Hanabi, his lips practically pressed on hers but with still a tin espace. The two immediately separated, blushing furiously. Tenten grinned and shot a wink to Hanabi who just blushed even more. Neji was all red of frustration and glared even.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted. "If your father knew, I would have been in serious problems! And you too!"

"You aren't going to tell him are you?" Hanabi asked.

"No! I won't, are you crazy?"

The young girl sighed of relief.

"hmm.. yeah! I will be going." Konohamaru said exciting the room hastily.

"No! Konohamaru-kun!" Hanabi called and ran after him.

"Neji! You ruined it all!" Tenten shouted at him "They were going to kiss and you made him scared!"

"I didn't do it on purpose…"

Oh no. Hands crossed over her chest, eyebrows frowned, a foot stomping…. Oh oh, she's going to beat him to a poor little pulp.

RUN!

"NEJI! YOU'RE SO SCREWED UP!"

**In the Garden**

Naruto was sitting alone at the fountain, minutes ago Hinata said that she had to go wash her face before returning to the party because Neji would worry about her. He was looking at the sky still wandering about the event that happened earlier. What was that feeling? He wanted to erase her pain, to make her happier. What was it? Friendship? More? Every blush, every smile seems different, even her voice now, sounds somewhat different to him, now. Like softer, more beautiful, more enjoyable and cuter. He didn't have the chance to thought about more because suddenly he senses a weight on him pushing him back. He was about to move but it was too late and he landed in the fountain.

SPLASH

'Shit! Now I am all soaked!' He thought. 'Who's the moron…'

"AKAMARU!" A brown haired boy yelled. "Oh no! Naruto! I didn't know Akamaru would have done that!"

"I'm going to kill him." He glared at the dog, pointing it with his finger.

"But it's only a dog!" He defended his dog.

"Then I'm going to kill you!" Naruto shouted pointing him now.

"Oh shit!" Was the only thing Kiba said before beginning to run like a mad.

**In the park, **

"Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Well… it's a big surprise…."

"Am I deceiving you?"

"No! No! It's just really surprising." She said as they sat down on the bench.

They looked at the sky in silence. An awkward silence. It wasn't supposed to be like that! Normally, with her A. silence were supposed to be relaxing… not stressing. She looked over her watch.

'Oh shout! Nine o'clock already!'

"Oh my gooood! I really have to go!" Sakura said hastily grabbing her things.

"Oh, already."

"Yeaah."

He got closer to her, slightly held her neck, brought her closer to him…

'Oh my god! My first kiss!'

… advancing his lips to hers, preparing to kiss them when…

"Sakura." A stoic voice said. "You should head back to the party."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Sasuke! Why was he here? He ruined her soon to be first kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Passing by." He shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

He said leaving. Having no other choices she followed him. She turned around to see that Itachi was already gone.

"AH!!! I hate you! You screwed it up all! I'm going to kill you! Dumbass!"

He turned, smirking.

"You'll have to catch me for that!"

**Later on at the Hyuuga Compound**

"NEJI! GET YOUR ASS BACK THERE!" An extremely pissed off Tenten yelled.

"SASUKE, YOU ASS WHOLE, YOU RUINED IT ALL!" Sakura screamed running trhough the living room trying to catch him.

"KIBA! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Naruto shouted all soaked.

"KONOHAMARU-KUUN!?? WHERE ARE YOU?" Hanabi yelled searching through the compound.

"SHIKAMARU! YOU LAZY ASS! MOVE YOUR BUTT OR ELSE…" Ino menaced. "See! We should have put more organization in that party… We wouldn't have been in a situation like this…" The blond girl said turning to Temari.

"I don't understand why you don't love it!!! Look at that! It's the funniest party I've never gone too!" Temari grinned.

Yeah... that's where we were!

"Okay… so what do we do now?" The pig tailed girl asked.

"Well… First, you shut up. Two, you sit down. Three, you watch and enjoy the scene!"

"You're a mad... But we were supposed to watch a movie!" Ino whined the last part.

"If I bring up enough to watch the movie, will you shut up then?"

"Yeaahh!"

"GAARA!" Temari suddenly yelled at her little brother, surprising by the way an Ino who jumped.

"What?" He looked at her lazily with the "I just don't care" look.

"I need you to bring calm in that house."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I will tell daddy that you had gotten a girlfriend."

He gasped, well really really slightly but enough to make Temari smirk.

"How do you know!?" he asked annoyance in his voice.

"My secret… Her name's Matsuri isn't it?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"You know what will Father do if he knows that."

He gulped.

"Sexual courses…" He mumbled slightly horrified.

"Exactly! You don't want to have that talk to man from man? Do you?"

He shook his head.

"Good" She smiled sweetly. "Now… BRGIN CALM!" She yelled.

"Okay but a need something fragile who don't have value." He ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ino, go ask Hinata for something fragile that has no value." Temari said to Ino.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

Minutes later Ino came back with a vase of flower empty in glass. Temari give it to Gaara who took it and stand up on the coffee.

And he threw the vase to the ground who broken in millions of pieces causing loud noises.

All the living room went silent and everybody looked at the red haired boy.

"Now. Everybody. Shut. Up. And help us to clean before we listen to the damn movie." He calmly yet menacingly said.

Everybody was shocked but do it anyway. Like they wanted a broken arm for the holidays!

Hanabi was arranging the cushions on the couch she tripped over a cover and landed on her butt.

"Need help?" Someone extended his or her hand.

She looked up to see… Konohamaru!

"Yeah, thanks!" She gladly took his hand. "I thought you were gone."

"Nahh… I just needed to pee."

"Ahahah, okay." She laughed at the information that she didn't really have to know. "Would you pass me the cushion at your right?" She asked.

He nodded and handed her what she needed with a smile, which the young Hyuuga returned.

'How sweet!' The four older girls thought as they saw it.

**Later, later****, way later that night it was like one in the morning.**

Hiashi came back from his job and when he entered, he saw twelve adolescents and two pre-adolescent sleeping in the living room. Kiba was sleeping on the ground with Akamaru beside him. Gaara was on the one place couch. Shikamaru was in the middle of the two places couch with Ino's head rested on his lap and Temari's on his shoulder. He then turned a little and he saw Hinata sleeping beside Naruto, his hand on her shoulder her head slightly pressed on his chest. Just beside there was Konohamru and Hanabi who shared a cover. At the end there was Neji tightly hugging Tenten her head hiding in his arms. And finally just under the couch on some cushions, there was Sakura and Sasuke who were resting their head on the bottom of the couch.

Hiashi thought they were all asleep when he saw Sasuke slightly woke up not noticing his precense. He looked over Sakura, during two or trhee minute he didn't move but after some time, he moved his hand to cover up Sakura's right shoulder and went to sleep again.

The Hyuuga lead couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of his eyes. But he would have to talk with that Naruto boy and that Konohamaru… and maybe Neji too.

Shoud he also give a talk with Sasuke and Shikamaru? If they aren't part of his family or having some rapports with one of his daughter... should he do it only for his own pleasure?... Hell, yeah!

He evilly smirked at the hell that the three or maybe five would have to support tomorrow.

'Seems like all gone well.' He thought taking a last glance at the living room before heading to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I know Imaybe updated too fast? Well I don't it's just that I had to finish the party and oh myy good! I'm so glad I've finally finished the Christmas party thing! Wouuhh! I know it's laaattee! But I will catch up for the 14 February if you see what I mean ! But I don't think I am going to updat reallyy soon I'm so sorry but these times I found my story less interesting, weellll, it's not a hiatus or anything I'm just trying to improve. pleeease if there's anything you think I should change tell me!

Oh, and about the Sakura/Itachi things... ahh!! I bet you are all surprised:) Well... I like surprises! Buut... Sasusaku fans just wait! There's more surprises to come for you! mwuahaha! I alredy said too much.

So that's it happpyy New Year!!!!!!


	12. Was it a kiiss?

**Pass The Note**

_Chapter 12_

**26 December**

"COME ON, GIRLS AND BOYS! It's time to wake up." Hiashi yelled as he passed the living for reaching the kitchen.

Groans echoed after his statement. Slowly but surely, one by one woke up and made his or her way to the kitchen. Tenten was the last to wake up. In fact she didn't want to but Neji dragged her by force.

"Ugh…" Tenten groaned.

"Well, happy to see you're finally awake." Hiashi said with an amused smile.

Tenten glared at Neji's way who only shrugged.

"Yeahh…"

She sat next to her best friend and grabbed a pancake. She was about to grab the syrup when Neji advanced first and took it away from her.

She glared at him. He knew well that in the morning she was like an enraged pit bull but still! He had that smirk playing on his lips!

'Ugh, Bad start for you Hyuuga.' Tenten thought.

"Where is Kiba?"

"He went home, we don't have dog food." Hanabi explained.

"And Gaara?"

"He had to see Matsuri." Temari explained with a smirk.

Hiashi, coughed and then mentioned for the guys to follow him with wave of the hand.

"Only the boys please."

Seconds after, Neji tapped his head hard on the table.

Seeing what was happening Tenten couldn't help a smirk.

"Revenge's sweet." She whispered as he glared at her.

On the other hand, Hinata was giggling and Hanabi was trying to suppress her laughter. Sakura, Ino and Temari gave them those questioning looks as the boys were living to talk with Hiashi.

"You'll see." Hanabi said.

Soon enough, they heard five groans from the boys.

"Hiashi's sexual courses." Tenten, Hanabi and Hinata laughed.

It took a little time for others to understand but after that they burst out laughing and Sakura proposed:

"Why don't we go listen a little closer?"

The other girls immediately accepted and went closer to the door.

---

"Well, as you all know…" Hiashi began.

"…We are entering in an important parts of or life." Neji rolled his eyes.

---

"He knows the discourse by heart…" Tenten commented. "I can sense him roll his eyes."

---

"Exactly, and you'll have…"

"…Different intentions toward these troublesome girls." Shikamaru recited too.

---

"Shikamaru knows it too, if you knew the times his father would have that talk with him." Ino said giggling.

---

"…And a tent will dress up in your pants…" Naruto continued with some disgusted look printed on his features.

"How do you know that?" Hiashi asked.

"I live with Jiraiya, remember?"

"Ah… yes… Well, so…"

"We have to remember to act politely towards women…" Continued Konohamaru.

"…And to use condoms if it's necessary." Sasuke finished, sighing.

They all turned to him, with raised brow.

"Itachi."

"Anyway," Hiashi began. "You have to also know…"

"Troublesome… you don't have to be upset; Naruto will do nothing with Hinata because one is too shy and the other too dumb, same goes for Neji and Tenten because they are best friend and think of the other as a brother/sister. Konohamaru and Hanabi are just pre-adolescent who are getting to know what's the feeling of a kiss…"

"Don't even think about Sasuke and Sakura because they hate each other since they're children" He continued as he saw Hiashi open his mouth. "And for me well… too troublesome."

---

The girls didn't know what was the must surprising things, how Shikamaru resumed their entire relation ship in simple words or the fact that he talked too much for his own capacity.

"Is it normal that I still didn't have a real kiss?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we're in the same ship." Ino said.

The girls nodded.

--

Hiashi opened the door and the girls immediately went to their places. The boys sat down too and Hiashi went to his job.

The girls chuckled.

"A tent, ne?" Sakura mocked Sasuke.

"Yeah, a tent that you'll never dress."

"Okay, so if a girl can't dress it up, are you assuming that you're gay?" She asked sweetly.

Laugh echoed and Sasuke glared at her.

**January 10, 2008**

Two weeks had passed since Christmas holidays. As a welcoming after these winter vacations, their director announced them that the semester's exams will take place near January 21.

"Oh god Neji!" Tenten screamed in frustration. "I just can't understand that! Give me numbers to calcul, formulas to find or date to memorize but that I can't!"

It was near 11 O'clock and Neji and Tenten were studying their exams.

"Tenten! It's just Shakespeare!" Neji exclaimed exaspered.

"Don't care! It's still too hard! Why can't he just talk normally? Why all this poetry?"

"For the charm, the romance I guess."

"Eww, cheesy!" She grimaced.

"Are you really a girl?" He teased.

Suddenly, she got and slammed her hands on the kitchen's table, where they have been working.

'Oh God.' Neji thought. 'I shouldn't have said that.'

"It's not because I'm a girl," She hissed putting an emphasis on each word. "That I must have beauty complexes, or that I have to be gossip addicted, fashion addicted or boys and cheesy things dependant." She finished.

"Okay…okay, nevermind." He gave up.

She smiled.

"Psychotic woman."

Did you really think that he would not have the last word? Do not forget he is _Hyuuga Neji._ Now you understand better I hope?

"Hey!" She exclaimed throwing a cushion in his direction. He just caught it and laughed a little.

------

**February 14, 2007**

Tenten's house

Valentine day. The day of love. But what is love? It's not only a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship it's also the day of family and friends. So it's for that, that Tenten and Neji were in the living room watching movies and doing finishing some home works. They wanted to do a movie marathon. Like watching movies of all kind, all night with lots of chips and chocolate. With Neji's fan girls gifts they sure weren't low on the chocolate furniture.

"Hey, Neji could you help me with my history's homework?" Tenten asked.

"Why? Normally, you're good at it."

"Yeah… that was before Deidara was put to sit around me."

"He's annoying you again?" he raised a brow.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Well, he never stopped." She rubbed her temples.

She went to her backpack and grabbed her history book. When she looked up, she saw her best friend frowning with a thoughtful expression plastered all over his face.

"Oh no, Neji!" She began recognizing the signs. "You're going in your 'over protective brother' mood."

He grunted.

"Neji."

"No…"

"Neji…"

"No…"

"Neji!"

"Hn."

"Promise me you won't do anything!" Tenten pleaded.

"Tenten!"

"No! It's not only Deidara, it's _akatsuki_." She hissed the last part.

"But—"

"No but! Promise"

"Ok… I promise" he grumbled.

"Pinkie promise?" She said extending her pinkie.

He hesitated a little but he finally did it.

She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks you." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He whispered softly, stroking some of her hair, a hand on her lower back, near her hips.

"I know. I love you." She whispered, looking straight at his eyes.

"I love you too."

They didn't move their face was really close. They didn't know what was happening but slowly their lips touched slightly, caressing each other tenderly and…

DRIIIIIIIIIING

They immediately realized what was happening and parted away. It was like, like, like … oh my god they were no words to describe. Like how would you feel if you kissed your brother/sister? It's strange and like totally fucked up. They didn't dare looking at each other.

DRIIIIING

The phone rang again, and Tenten picked it up.

"Hello?" Tenten answered her mind somewhere else.

But soon, she was frowning.

"Okay, okay calm down Ino…"

You could hear squeals and scream and…glass breaking?"

"Oh my god! Listen, just hang on there, I will call the others, okay?"

Seconds later she grabbed her jacket and forgetting the earlier incident, she mentioned to Neji to follow her.

"Hum, Tenten about what…"

"Nothing happened." She said.

He smiled somewhat relieved that they agreed on that. They didn't want to lose their friendship. It was too damn precious.

She smiled back.

"Come on. There's an emergency." She threw her mother's car keys at him and took her cell phone dialing Sakura's number.

He caught up the keys and raised a brow.

"What is it? You're sixteen and you can drive, no?" She asked.

"Yeah but what's going on?" He asked slight worry in his lavender eyes.

_Okay, now I am like really confused. Or maybe not. I mean I think I know. But key words__: I think. __So yeaahhh, what's going on I just kissed my BESTFRIEND, it's like kissing a brother or something like that and did I…? Plus it was my first kiss, and now I am like really fucked up? What happened? I can't really explain, I didn't thought about it at the moment, like it was notm e, not him, not the same situation and there I go babblering about things and other like, I am really stressing out now. And the only thing that came up my mind is, like what's that feeling? AND I HATE THAT because it's like that damn cliché thing about people getting confused about what they but right now I just can't help it. And oh god, I have to make up my mind to it. Clear up my mind so…_

_First, that kiss was my first._

_Two, I have to admit that I somewhat enjoyed it._

_Three, it's my best friend since I'm 5 we are talking about!_

_And finally, the only thing that came up in my mind during that strange kiss and that keeps haunting me is: _

_I think I just might have fallen in love with my best friend._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that was fast for the two and a bit strange but I had to make things faster for them! And now MY FAVORITE PART awkward moment for the twoo! Mwuahaha anywaaayy, I know that was long like REALLY LONG and I don't really have any excuses so yeah… For shikaino lover the next one's for you!

Oh and I decided to put like previews from now on. So there it is…

**Preview:**

"_Hum, I have something for you." She said as she searched something in the pocket of her skirt._

_He sighed, imagining a girly love letter with hearts printed all over it._

"_Don't worry." She chuckled a little. "It's not a fan girl gift. After all these years of friendship I would have hoped that you had a better opinion about me than this." She joked but he could sense a bit of bitterness in her voice, or maybe was it deception?_

"_There," She handed him a baby blue package. _

_He threw a questioning glance a the gift, inspecting all its surfaces._

"_Come on, it won't bit, just open it!" She laughed._

Now, Review! )

9


	13. PSMing Sakura, bastards in danger!

**Author's note: I know that February 14 is a Wednesday buut, I had to make it a Saturday because I if it was in the middle of school week, then it would have caused some problems. Anyway, enjoy it!**

_**Pass The Note**_

Chapter 13

**February 14, Saturday, 16 PM**

"Okay, now tell me, please." Neji asked Tenten as he drove into streets.

"Turn there!" She showed the way. "At first, we have to take Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru."

"What about the others?" Neji asked.

"Naruto said he will go on his own, and he offered to take Hinata with him."

She remarked his worried expression and said:

"Don't worry, if he does something I will personally wreck his neck and… Hinata's a big girl; I know she can manage it!"

"Hn."

"Anyway… DROVE FASTER OR WE WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME!" She yelled.

"Geez…" He sighed but did it.

She could be very scary at time.

_Flash Back_

_**February 10**_

_Ino was sitting at her school desk waiting for the teacher to come when she saw Temari tapping her head on her desk._

"_My god, what's with her?' Ino thought. _

_She took her notebook and threw the paper at Temari._

'_What is it?'_

'…_Nothing…'_

_The blond responded back._

'_Yeah, yeah.'_

'_I told you, it's nothing!' _

_She gave the paper back, looking at Ino who frowned. At the moment, Temari rolled her eyes, as to say "I swear it!". Ino's right eye twitched._

'_Tell!'_

'_Okay, okay… I just have some things on my mind. Well you see, valentine day is in four days, and I wanted to do a little party for my mother. She always loved that day. Plus… I think it will be the last time we are…well mom… well you see. Temari wrote unsure of herself. She had difficulties finding her words. It's like they all come at the same time and blocked in her head._

'_It's maybe the last valentine day you'll have with your mother…' Ino finished in her head._

'_Don't think that!' The pigtailed blondie wrote back._

'_No… I know it, she's dying, Ino.'_

_Ino frowned, deep in thought. What could she say? It was true, her mother was dying. No one could deny it. And even if Ino tried to lie to her, she wouldn't believe. _

'_Let me help you.' _

'_No, thanks.'_

'_It wasn't a proposition; it was an order.' _

_Temari couldn't help but smile at her answer._

'_You? Helping __me__? But I thought you said…'_

'_I'm not being nice if it was what you were thinking. Let's just say that I don't want you to poison your family with your cooking skills!'_

_She laughed a little._

_Soon the teacher entered, but they didn't stop their conversation. _

'_Do you how to cook?' she passed the note as he began to explain things._

'_So, you're accepting my help?'_

'_I thought it was an order, no?'_

'_Since when do you follow orders? And __mines__ on the top of that!'_

'_True… but hey, if you can serve for something, we better take advantage of it!'_

'_Hey!'_

'_Anyway, do you know how to cook?'_

'_Well…'_

'_Honestly.'_

'_No.'_

'_How blunt from you.'_

'_But still, I can read a cook book and follow instructions!'_

'_How great…'_

'_Hey! It'__s better than nothing!'_

'_I suppose you're right.' Temari admitted._

'_And I suppose you do know how to cook, right?'_

_Temari seemed taken aback._

'_Cook book?' She sheepishly asked._

'_Cook Book.' Ino confirmed._

_End Flash back_

**Back in the car.**

They were finally all there. It took fifteen minutes to take all of them.

First, there was Sakura. Oh god, she was hysterical! She began to talk and talk about everything, ending up with supposition of finding the death corpse of Ino.

But still… She wasn't the worst. Sigh.

Then there was Shikamaru. That lazy ass wouldn't move his butt from his bed, Neji had to drag him and carry him all the way to the car, grumbling some curses by the process.

And then, there was the Uchichas. Yes, the Uchicha_s_. Itachi had to come too. Watching his little brother… Watching Sasuke my ass, yeah! It was more the pinky girl that had to be there. The younger Uchiha understood it, and wasn't quite happy about it. So the mood was kind of murderous.

_Flash back_

_Some hours ago at Temari's house _

"_What's that?" _

"_It's cookies!" Ino answered happily._

"_Cookies?" Temari doubtfully asked, eying them strangely._

"_Yes, cookies. C-O-O-K-I-E-S! COOKIES! Damn it!"_

"_Ino, these cookies are even harder than metal." Temari stated. To prove her point; she hit the table in wood with it, living a mark on it. "See."_

_Ino huffed._

"_Well, it's still better than your chocolate cake!" She retorted._

"_What's with my cake?" Temari asked in a dangerous tone._

"_Oh nothing… but the fact that your cake is salty!" _

"_My fault? They say put a pinch of salt!" _

"_Yeah! Key word: PINCH!"_

"_STOP YELLING!"_

"_I DIDN'T YELL! YOU DID IT!"_

"_NO YOU!" _

"_NO YOU!"_

"_You're so childish!" Temari scoffed._

_Ino glared and then… Temari received salt in her hair._

"_What's that for!?" _

_But she didn't wait for an answer and threw some flour at the other blonde. _

"_AHH!"_

_Then, sugar, salt, cacao, flour and unfortunately eggs, went flying __everywhere._

_**15 minutes later**_

"_Okay! Let's stop it, we're going nowhere!" Ino said behind the reversed table that she was using like a wall-protection. _

"_Are you trying to fool me?" Temari said suspiciously raising the whip in her hand, like a weapon._

"_No! I swear it on my Gucci bag!" _

"_Oh… okay!" _

_They got up and watched around themselves._

"_When your mother is going to be there?" Ino asked patting her skirt trying to shake off some flour._

"_In three hour." The girl responded, whipping off some whipped cream on her cheeks and nose._

"_We're screwed up…" Ino sat down on a nearby chair. "Okay we should call for reinforcement."_

_The older girl raised a brow._

"_Give me my cell phone please!" Ino inquired. "Just there, in my bag!" She pointed where it was._

_Taking her cell phone she dialed a number._

'_Come on, take up the phone!' Ino mentally exclaimed._

"_Tenten?" Ino finally said._

"_Ino?" Tenten responded._

"_OH MY GOOOD TENTEN! FINALLY SOMEONE, THIS IS GOING LIKE HELL, THIS IS AN EMENRGENCY, LIKE A TOTAL URGENCE! THE KITCHEN'S IN A MESS."_

"_Okay, okay calm down Ino…"_

"_LOOK, I'M AT TEMARI'S HOUSE…"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Me, Temari, Decoration, flour and cacao and sharp objects all around the kitchen." She merely explained._

"_Oh shit, we come right away!" _

_Ino closed her cell phone, with a satisfied look. _

"_Didn't you overdo it? Like a little too much?"_

"_Yeah… maybe but it will just be faster!" Ino grinned._

_Temari smirked. _

_End Flash Back_

**Back in the car**

"Okay, okay now we're all there, what's the matter!?!" Sakura asked worried.

"Well…" Tenten began looking down. "I didn't understand well but I think that Temari wanted to make a party for her mother, since it's valentine day."

"Isn't it for love normally?" Sasuke asked.

"No, family and friends too!" Tenten retorted.

Sakura smacked Tenten's head.

"Ow! What's that for!?"

"THAT'S IT!? WHERE'S THE BIG URGENCE IN THAT!?"

'Goood, her and her mood swings…' Tenten sighed mentally.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THEY ARE IN THE SAME HOUSE, SAME PIECE LIKE _TOGETHER IN A KITCHEN, SURROUNDED BY FOUR WALLS AND PLENTY OF SHARP OBJECTS?_"

Sakura immediately went stiff. Then, suddenly she went to the front of the car, and began to stomp Neji's foot like a crazy, for pulling the accelerator lower.

"GO FASTER! LAZY ASS! YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE A MURDER ON THE MIND, DO YOU? NOOWW, PULL THAT DAMN ACCELERATOR, DAMN BASTARD!" She screamed as she stomped his foot harder.

Okay, he had to drag Shikamaru, support _two_ Uchiha, put up with Sakura's rambling. He accepted it but now, he couldn't keep his calm from that crazy girl stomping his damn foot!

"OW! GEEZ, UCHIHA WATCH YOUR GIRL!" Neji yelled somewhat annoyed that in her stupid process she was blocking his view on the road.

To Tenten's amusement, both of the Uchiha got up, Itachi raised a brow at Sasuke, the said boy just glared at him, they stared at each other and then sat down letting Sakura stomp the poor Hyuuga's feet harder for saying "watch your girl" like she was a dog that had to be watched by its master.

"HARUNO, MOVE ON OR WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CAR ACCIDENT!" Neji shouted again, beyond pissed off, if there wasn't her boyfriend and her best girl friend in this car, he would have killed her since a while know.

"Geez, would you like shut up, I'm trying to sleep." The lazy guy yawned.

"HEY DAMN LAZY FOOL!" Sakura turned her anger toward Shikamaru.

She pulled his pineapple pigtail towards her and whispered dangerously.

"IT'S YOUR GIRLS WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SO STOP IT WITH YOUR 'I DON'T GIVE A DAMN' ATTITUDE. GENIUS MY ASS!"

"Troublesome women."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura roared making the four nonchalant boys to _flinch_. Yeah I said _flinch._

I don't know for you but this girls managed to make Neji yell and these emotionless boys to react only by her anger, I think she deserve my respects.

"Geez, what's with her?" Itachi asked receiving a death glare from the pink haired girl.

He backed away a little.

"I think she's PSMing…" Sasuke said unsure of how she will react. So like his brother, for his sake, he backed away too. Hey! He saw what she did to Naruto, and if the hyper resistant fox boy finished at the nursery each time, he didn't want to take the risk!

"…Sasuke Uchiha…" She spat. She slowly turned towards him.

'Oh shit!' He thought.

"Sakura, calm down!" Tenten interrupted.

At the beginning, it was fun but oh gosh, THEY WOULD NEVER MAKE IT DAMN IT!

"If you want to have chocolate; SIT DOWN!" Tenten menaced a bar of chocolate in her hand.

The girl slowly sat down, in fear, and for the chocolate. You don't want to see a stressed Tenten who get angry. Oh no.

"NOW DRIVE!" She screamed to Neji was looking at her but immediately turned his gaze toward the road afraid of her wrath. Like he wanted her to cut his balls. And oh god knows that in this state; she would do it.

It took them twenty minutes arriving. Once they reached the mansion, they had been welcomed by a stressed Ino. Like really stressed. She didn't stop from rambling and squealing. My god, she was even worse than Sakura! She began to rant about how this was going to be their lost. That they had to do the impossible and that… world's end was coming up? Was she drunk? Geez, this will be a looong night.

But when they arrived to the kitchen, it was even worse. There was flour, egg crashed, sugar, broken glass, flour and non-recognized substances all over the Kitchen's floor and walls. Decoration were hanging from walls to walls. Hearts, flower and the colors red, with and pink were surrounding the living room. Finally, there was Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro and Gaara already trying to clean up the big mess.

"Well, you finally arrived." Gaara stated calmly, like the fact that the kitchen was in the worst state ever was the most natural thing.

Neji raised a brow. He didn't thought there would be so much people coming up.

"Well, I called Kankuro and Gaara for help." Temari explained like reading his thoughts.

"And since Kiba was doing study session with Hinata…" Naruto glared at the doggy boy. "…He came along…"

"A-and w-we t-thought i-t would b-be good, t-to bring C-chouji-san t-too." Hinata said.

"Hn."

"Anyway," Tenten began. "First, we have to clean this… mess." She threw a glance to the two blond who scratched their head in embarrassment. "Then, we have to prepare food, find music, and make all this before your mother came back from hospital, which is in…?"

"Two hours." Temari Answered.

"Oh god, why me?" Tenten whispered for herself.

"Okay, well, Hinata, Tenten and I can do the clean up." Sakura rescued her despaired friend.

"Kankuro and I will try to retard mother by taking her shopping." Gaara casually said, with his normal calm.

"I will make a play list with mother's favorite songs." Temari proposed.

"Chouji, Kiba and me can go buy some food and drinks." Naruto said.

"Shikamaru, you and Ino will both decorate the rest of the living room, the hallway and the garden." Tenten ordoned.

Snore.

"SHIKAMARU!" Sakura yelled. "DON'T FORCE ME TO CUT YOUR BALLS!" Every boy in the room twitched taking their distance with the girl.

In a matter of seconds, Shikamaru dashed, to the garden a box of decorations in his hands.

Ino calmly followed him.

"Itachi-san, Sasuke, Neji," Tenten said sweetly, her hand in her back. "You make cookies and the chocolate cake." She said way more ruder giving them apron.

"Pink aprons!?" The boys simultaneous shouted but she had already left.

**Three hours later**

"So Sakura, how it is going with Itachi-san?"

They had finished cleaning up the mess and the three unlucky boys were doing the cooking.

"Good?"

Tenten raised a brow.

"Really."

"Why do you even try lying with me? You know it don't work."

"AH! I hate you! It's fine! He's really nice, caring, lovely...'

"But?"

"I don't feel love." She sighed. "It's like more affection than other things. He treats me like a sister. It strange I don't see any parts of A. in him. He's so serious. How could he love literature? He's more the mathematic type. Like logistic, not romantic. It's like, we didn't even kiss each other."

"I see…"

At the same time, Itachi came by behind and enlaced Sakura waist. But there was no passion, or romantic manners in it. It was practically _cold_.

Sakura shot Tenten a 'you see!' look.

"We finished the cakes." Itachi said, emotionless as ever. "And oh by the way, I invited a friend of mine, Temari didn't mind. But I just want to prevent you, so like that you can run if you want to." He addressed to Tenten clearly amused.

Tenten shot him a questioning gaze.

"Your Deidara-kun, is coming."

"Shit!" She cursed.

"Okay I've finished the play list." Temari came down for her room.

"Yeah, And we finished our task." Shikamaru yawned.

"We finished it too." Naruto said.

"Well then, let's place foods on that table." She said pointing at the living room. "I will call my father and the boys to bring mother."

Thirty minutes later….

"Honey, do you need help?" A masculine voice echoed from the hallway.

"No no, it's okay." A sweet voice came. "Could you light up the hallway please."

"Yeah," Gaara responded.

At the second where the lights went up, screams of "SURPRISE!" echoed. And Temari went to hug her mother.

"Happy Valentine Mom!" She said. Her mom was wearing a big grin and tears were threatening to fall.

People decided to leave the mother and the daughter together and went on their way, talking or eating. Soon the music filled the house and the party began.

**At 21 o'clock**

"Hey Sakura have you seen Shikamaru?" Ino asked, and empty plate of food in her hand.

"No, sorry, why are you searching him for?" The pinky inquired.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to give him something." The blond said returning to the kitchen when someone grabbed her ankle. She yelped in surprise and looked down to see Tenten's head irruption from under the table.

"Tenten? What are you—No. nevermind, I don't even want to know." Ino said.

"I'm hiding from Deidara, can you please give me a glass of punch? I'm getting thirsty." Ino went to take a glass of juice.

"Hey Ino, have you seen Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, she's under the table, right there." She pointed a place. "Give it to her!" She handed him the glass of juice and headed toward the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Neji.

On her way she saw Hinata just between Naruto and Kiba who were arguing. Geez… She searched for help but Ino couldn't help her right now, she absolutely have to find Shikamaru.

She sighed and deposed the plate on the counter. They finally made it And for some reason she felt her heart heat up when Temari's mother came down and saw all of this. Her eyes seemed to light up. That house sure look happier with all these decorations and people laughing. Even Gaara seemed more relax with Matsuri, who joined him after he called her. She felt great. She did something so right today and it felt so nice.

**Back at the living room**

"You're happy with him?" Sasuke asked Sakura, as he joined her at the buffet.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Never mind." He went away.

'What a strange kid.'

**Back to the Kitchen**

Ino put a stroke of hair behind her ear. Finishing the little amount of dishes, she whipped her forehead leaving some bubble of soap on it. Then, she decided to go out take some fresh air and a glimpse of the starry sky.

Stepping out of the kitchen's door leading to the garden, she sat on a chair admiring the glittering stars.

"You have soap on your forehead."

She immediately got up looking at the intruder.

"Shika?"

For a mere answer, he softly whipped the soap on her forehead with his fingers. The blonde girl blushed at the contact but showed nothing more of her emotions.

"Hum, I have something for you." She said as she searched in the pocket of her skirt.

He sighed, imagining a girly love letter with hearts all over it.

"Don't worry." She chuckled a little. "It's not some fan girl gift. After all these years of friendship I would have hoped that you had a better opinion about me than this." She joked but he could sense a bit of bitterness in her voice, or maybe was it deception?

"There," She handed him a baby blue package.

He threw a questioning glance at the gift, inspecting all its surfaces.

"Come on, it won't bit, just open it!" She laughed.

**Back to living room**

"Tenten?" Neji said looking under the table.

"Hey! Neji!" She took her glass of juice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Itachi brought up Deidara and I'm hiding."

"Hn."

"You promised!"

"I know." He growled.

Tenten smiled.

"I wanted to give you that." He said as he gave her a white rose enlaced with a red one.

Tenten looked up at him with a surprised expression. She slowly took the rose and their hands brushed together. The two looked away a slight brush on their cheeks.

"Thanks she whispered."

She got closer and gave him a peck on the cheek.

**Back to the kitchen**

He finally but lazily began to open it; revealing a picture of himself, her and Chouji. It was in a plain tally of wood painted in red with dried flowers' petals on it as a reference to the champ's plants. In the picture there was Ino linking arms with the two boys while they were doing peace signs with their free hands. The three of them were smiling brightly in that sunny day.

"Wow… Ino."

"You love it?"

"Yeah, a lot." He gave her a hug.

She smiled at his reaction.

"It's surprising… I thought that your gift would be more…" he stopped trying to find the good word.

"Troublesome?" She proposed.

"Yeah." he said with a smile.

"I always thought of love like boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Of course I already knew that friendship was a form of love but with this party I realized how much love is beyond all of that. It,s not the fact to kiss or hug someone or just say 'I love you' but to share things with a person. Like smiles, conversations, secrets hobbies or… memories." She mentioned the picture.

He looked straight at her ocean eyes.

"You're becoming cheesy." He teased with the smile still plastered on his lips.

"Maybe…ahahah, but today, I just felt love but in a somewhat different way. Just look around you, how everyone helped Temari for putting that party up!" She pointed the living room.

There was some silence time. They heard laughter coming from the inside. Shikamaru was thinking about what she said. That was true. In a record time they come up with that party.

"You have grown up…" Shikamaru said thoughtful. "You still talk too much but… you're like more mature…less troublesome."

_Love as many faces. It's sometime painful and other time you have the feeling to be in the lalala land. It __makes you confuse, afraid, happy, dreamer whatever. It,s a feeling really complex. And right now I feel all these emotion with one. But what about friendship and family too? We don't considerate how much it's something important, even more than true love. A true friend will last forever, love can always disappear after three months of what we thought was 'true love'. _

_Look at Sasuke and Sakura, they totally ruined their relationship. Though, they are slowly rebuild it. I hope hard for them, because even if Sakura wouldn't assume it, he count a lot for her and I know that it works in the other way. _

_And don't forget Temari and her mother. It's so cute but sad at the same time. Unfortunately, hope isn't enough for that situation._

_Shikamaru and Ino? I don't understand myself; what about temari? She loves him too. But at the same time, they were best friends when they were young… and see what love do to them. But could they be some chances for them? _

_What if it happened with me and Neji? You didn't really understand the flower things did you? A white rose means friendship, a red one means love. I think he's just as much confused about it than me. Was it from the start? Or did show up suddenly like that!? Sometimes life makes you take hard choices. _

_Love or Friendship?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know, this chapter is looong! But for once that I wasn't lazy... Well, I updated faster that I thought I would. I know it's early but I have to do it now. I don't think I will have time later. There's exams and all that are going on! So yeahh. Anyway

Thanks to all who reviewed! If you had any comments or idea don't hesitate to tell me, kay?

**Preview:**

"_What is it mom?" Tenten asked._

"_I have something to tell you." _

"_Okay go on." _

"_I'm pregnant." _

"…"

"_Tenten?" _

"…"

"_TENTEN!"_

"_F-for h-how m-much time?"_

"_Five months."_

_TUD_

"_Tenten!?" _

"…"

"_TENTEN!?"_

"_I think she fainted." Neji calmly said taking a sip of his tea. _

"_OH NO! TENTEN! WE SHOUL CALL A DOCTOR!" Her mother panicked._

"_You are a doctor." Neji stated._

Anywaay, it's like 23 o'clock and I have school tomorrow and I have to sleep before my mother comes and kick my sorry ass. So bye!


	14. Family is troublesome

_**Thanks to: **_

_****_

Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten (love the nick name by the way, so cute... and true!): ahah, you review made me laugh so hard! I know what you talk about when I'M PSMing I'm like at the beggining angry, then I cry because I think I'M mean for finally laughing my but off because all of this is stupid. Us girls, are crazy!

Anthropomorphichybrid: Thank you! I realy loved making her psming because she's already hot tempered and when the period of the montes came, I just couldn't resist!

Nejiten4eva: thanks!

ZongetsuEqualsLove: thank you very much, I wasn't sure that people would love the idea but I'm glad you liked it!

Mako.ten: Thank you, I try my best to do it quickly!

SomeRandomThing: thank you!

ninjafrogofHNM: thanks a lot! Your review really made me happy because first I wasn't so sure about the last chappies and I was like afraid to annoy you guys with the relation of Neji and Tenten. I didn't want to rush the things and in the same to take it too slow.

Hikari Emi: thanks a lot!

Hino Aiumi: Yeah, he has a lot of fun doing this, this is so OOC but I just couldn't resist. thanks for the review!

SnowCharms: You guessed right!

mwth06: thanks! Wel they see each other really often because of her mom's work but it's like I was checking one three hill fourth season when haley was giving birth while she was pronouncing her discour and an idea hit me and I had to develop it! XD I think you know where I am going to go with this but shuut! It's a secret! XD

**IMPORTANT: **I haven't mentionned what grade they were in and I'M sorry for that I was still think buut I made my mind and **THEY'RE THEIR LAST YEAR BEFORE COLLEGE!**

Anyway there's the story!

_****_

_**Pass The Note**_

_Chapter 14_

_**February 23, 2008**_

(Italic and center tenten talking)

Tenten slowly descended the staircases. It was a Saturday morning and there was that headache killing her all the way down. She entered in the kitchen and saw Neji taking tea with her mother.

"Hey, Neji! Mom! You're finally here!"

"Yes, they let have my break. It's being crazy at the hospital these times!"

"I see that, I barely saw you these last months! A third eye could have grown on your forehead that I wouldn't have remarked!"

"Yes, well…about that…"

"What? You do have a third eye?" Tenten asked examining her mother closer.

"No it's not that."

Her mother had a serious expression on her face. It kind of scared Tenten…

"What is it mom?" Tenten asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay goes on."

"I'm pregnant." Her mother slowly got up revealing a round belly popping out of her pajama's t-shirt.

"…"

"Tenten?"

"…"

"TENTEN!"

"F-for h-how m-much time?"

"Five months."

TUD

"Tenten!?"

"…"

"TENTEN!?"

"I think she fainted." Neji calmly stated taking a sip of his tea.

"OH NO! TENTEN! WE SHOUL CALL A DOCTOR!" Her mother panicked.

"You are a doctor." Neji stated. "Well, Congratulation for the baby, do you if it's a boy or a girl?" Neji casually asked getting up too. He shot a blank stare at Tenten before turning to her mother with an eyebrow raised.

Her mother just stared at Neji in plain shock.

"What? She took it quit nicely."

[.x.

"SAKURA!" Naomi called.

Sakura sighed and got off her computer.

'What is it now?' She thought.

"Sakura, honey! Come on! We have big news."

'What? Naomi is dying of an incurable disease?' She hopefully asked in her mind. 'Nahhh.. It would me too cool to be true…I'm sooo mean. I love it."

"Yes?" Sakura asked when she got in the living room noticing the disgusted glare of Naomi.

"We have great news to tell you! Minutes ago, I just asked Naomi a very important question."

'No.'

"And she says…'

'No.'

"YYESSS!!!!" Naomi screamed of joy.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!'

"You see? We'll soon be Kyo Haruno and Naomi Haruno!" Her father's glittered.

TUD

"Oh my god, honey, are you alright?"

"…"

"Dear, she fainted."

[.x.

At Konoha Hospital

"Hey! Kyo-san!" Tenten's mother called happily.

"Konichiwa, Kimioko-san." Sakura's father replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sakura fainted and I got panicked so I brought her here."

"Ah! You too! Tenten fainted too, she's about to wake up soon."

"Ah, what happened with you?"

"I told her I was pregnant of five months already."

"Aww!! Congratulation!"

"Thank you! So you? "

"Oh I just announced her that I'm getting married."

"Sweeeet! Naomi, right?" She faked a smile.

'That arrongant girl.' She thought. 'First - and last time I hope - I saw her she told me that I needed a lifting for my wrinkles." She kept on the smile.

"Yes, I'm so in love!"

'I hate her…' Kimioko thought, a smile plastered through her gritted teeth. 'No wonder why she fainted, if I was her I would have died of a heart attack.'

"So, something new?" she asked.

"No not really, the same smooth life as always." Kyo said his hands in his pockets.

"AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" A scream echoed in the hospital.

"Ah! Sakura woke up."

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIT MANNNN!!!!!!!!!!"

"So did Tenten."

[.x.

Ino pushed the door of the flower shop as she entered.

"Hey," Her mother greeted her. "I've been looking for you!"

"What for?"

"Well, believe it or not but there's an exchange student from America who's going to attend your school and earlier Tsunade-sama passed here and explained me the whole situation and guess what? They were still looking for a place where the girl can stay and I offered our house! Since you're good in English I think this might be a good thing that you can practice it more often! And your provisor told me that this Tinsley girl was totally like! I bet you're going to end up greats friends together!"

Her mother wore a cheerful smile as she handed the shop's apron to Ino.

[.x.

"So what are you doing here?" Tenten asked as she lifted the curtain dividing Sakura's hospital room.

"I fainted."

"Hm, me too."

"What's your purpose?"

"My mom's pregnant for five months, you?"

"My dad's getting married to Naomi."

"Oucchh." Tenten grimaced as she sat on Sakura's bed.

"How come you didn't noticed that? Who's the father? And more important, is it a girl?" Sakura asked.

"Argh! I don't know! It's like my mom works a lot and it took me by surprise we haven't talked about it, we'll do it later. So what's going on with you and Itachi; seems like an eternity you didn't talked about him."

"I don't know, Ten… It's like… It's not the same… Itachi-kun isn't the A. I knew on internet. It's like, it was a total other person."

"Is he bad with you?"

"No… It's not that. It's just seems like something isn't right."

"He remind you too much of Sasuke."

"No… no. There's one thing I loved about A., it's that I felt like having a true best friend again… I don't see any traces of friendship with Itachi, not even love. There's no feeling from me to him… neither for me from him. A. was like, I don't know."

"Another Sasuke?"

"Yeahh…"

After some seconds, she suddenly went stiff. Like being in a trance she didn't move anymore, staring into space. She didn't react when Tenten called her or waved her hand in font of her eyes. She just got up.

"I need to do something urgent! I-I will call you!" Sakura yelled already far away from Tenten.

"What's with that girl man?"

[.x.

Sakura ran all the way to the place she needed to go. The rain began to pour, but she didn't stop. It seemed like everything was going slow. She turned at her left and got faster.

'How couldn't I've seen it before?"

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_Don't know. Passing by."_

_--_

"_You're happy with him?"_

"_Yeah, why do you ask?"_

"_Nevermind."_

_--_

"_Why does it disturb you?" Sakura asked referring to Itachi and her. _

"_For nothing."_

"_So stop ruining it all."_

She was soon getting to her destination. Finally, in front of the house, she stopped. Hands on her knees panting like a mad; she knocked on the door.

Sasuke Uchiha responded to her.

"Sakura." He said with his habitual stoic attitude.

"Hi, Sasuke."

"Itachi isn't the—"

"I wanted to talk to you, Sasuke." She softly said.

He raised a brow.

"Or maybe should I say; A.?"

"You do know that you're in a hospital outfit, right?"

[.x.

When Tenten went back home; she did two things. First, she called Neji and told him to bring his ass the sooner possible or else she will kick it. The second was to ask her mother:

"Mom, I want to meet the father of the child."

There's one thing I can add: Let's the hell begin.

[.x.

Sakura looked over at herself: the little hospital dress that show too much part of your body… No wonder why people were giving her weird looks.

"Shit!"

Sasuke took off his shirt and passed it to Sakura. It only reached near the middle of her thighs but it was already that.

"Sasuke? What is taking you so long?" A female voice called.

She came and hugged him from behind resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"What's going on honey?" The girl asked again.

"Nothing."

Sakura saw a dark blond girl with wonderful green eyes appear behind him.

'She's so beautiful…' Sakura thought. But one thing was on her mind. Who's this.

"Who's this?" The girl asked on the defensive.

"This is Sakura. Itachi's girlfriend. And this is Takira…my girlfriend." He said coldly.

She was taken back by his cold tone and also by the news. Since when? And why now?

'What's with him?' Sakura thought. 'I thought… I thought… that it could be like before now that I knew…'

"I-I … I will leave. See you at school Sasuke-san."

'Sasuke-san?' Sasuke thought. 'Hn. She definitely know that I'm A. now."

"Sasuke-kun…" The girl pouted once Sakura was gone. "Do you know that girl?"

He closed the door and turned to look at her straight in her eyes.

"Merely an acquaintance." He said before kissing her.

**February 27, 2008**

Kimioko, Tenten's mother, was riding her car, a special guest in the passenger seat.

"You know," The guy said as they stopped in front of her house. "When you asked me to meet your family, I was so happy. But I sort of expected to meet a father-in-law or a mother-in-law. You see?"

"Yes, I know." She trailed dusting invisible dust on his shoulder. "But Ian, my mother's a crazy and my father's dead. And don't underestimate my daughter, she can be you worst nightmare."

Ian gulped.

"She's like me!" Kimioko grinned. "Except she can be worse…"

Sweat began to pearl on his forehead.

"Look, she'll like you! Don't be stressed!" She gave him a reassuring smile. "But don't look straight in her eyes! It'll be your loss."

"So, what do you want with my mother?" Tenten asked. She was sitting in front of her soon to be father-in-law, with Neji beside her.

'Jeez, I don't know if he's going to survive with Tenten's interrogation." Neji thought.

"I-I d-don't know. Love I g-guess."

'Oh, oh. Sign number one, nervousness. Showing weakness in front of Tenten bad idea, dude.'

"Hm you're nervous. You're not able of being calm in stressful situation? How should I know if you can handle the situation when she will give birth?"

"I - euh - I…"

"Can she count on you? Do you think you're strong enough to support a woman?"

'She seems to like him.' Both Neji and Kimioko thought.

"I think I can."

"You think? There's no I think or I guess! This is serious."

"I am sorry."

"You're sorry? Be a man dude. Don't let people get what they want from you! Will you stand up for my mother?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Will you marry her?"

"Yes." He said without thinking.

"W-what!?" her mother interrupted only for being shushed by her daughter.

"Will you make her put ugly puffy pink dresses?"

"No way in hell."

There was a silence.

"I think I like you." She finally broke the stressful silence.

The guy sighed in relief as she and Neji got up. When she reached the door, she turned and glared menacingly at him.

"But I'm still watching you."

And they quitted right after that.

"You see! It wasn't that bad!" Tenten's mother exclaimed.

"You daughter is scary."

"I know, I'm so proud of her!" He mother grinned.

He threw her and horrified look before murmuring: "You were right; you two are exactly the same."

"You weren't as harsh as I tought you would be." Neji remarked.

"Yeah… He was kind of nervous I couldn't go anymore further it would have been too mean… I normally would have done it but hey! If the bride's dress not going to be pink… I am happy!"

He lengthened on her bed just beside her.

"Don't worry it's going to be fine." He reassured her as he took her hand, caressing it slowly.

"I hope so. It's so strange. I'M happy for the baby seriously but it's like so… I don't know how to explain. This will change our lives…"

"You're afraid that she loves him more than you, isn't it?"

"…Maybe."

"Come on Ten! She loves, she's your mother and always be!"

"But it's not that! It's so selfish from her! Seriously! Doesn't she think that it's already stressful with school and friends and my father… does she had to push it like that? Did she even think about me? I know it's her life and all, I'm happy for her but I want her to understand!"

He pulled her next to him in a tight hug.

"You should go talk to her…" He whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She snuggled deeper in his t-shirt.

'Lavender scent…' She thought. 'He smells good as always."

"It's not that easy. I don't have a really good relationship with my mother. How should I tell her that I'm angry because she decided to remake her life?"

"It's not the fact the she remakes her life that annoys you but the fact that she seems to remake it without you."

She looked up at him, staring in his grey pearl eyes.

"You don't have the right to read my mind like that!" Tenten teased with a small smile.

"It's good to see you smile." He said resting his jaw on the top of her head.

She rested her head on his chest while he gently stroked her hair.

_What's with life and her problems? Can't it be easier to deal with it? It's like an eternal course. You run, always. You never stop. Your body arch but you always go ahead. And when finally, you have that feeling to gain control over, to have that small advantage on your side. You fell. _

_Sometimes it took you by surprise and you see that you have to reconsider some of the choices you did._

Sakura was sitting on her bed as she was looking at the phone in her hand, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Girlfriend…" She whispered.

She took the phone and started to dial a number.

"Itachi?" She said when he greeted her with a 'hello'. "I think we need to talk."

"You want to broke?" He said through the phone.

"Yes, I think. It was just an act for, wasn't it?"

"…"

At the same time, she threw a glance at the picture on her desk, with her, her dad and her mom.

'Did I lost you dad? Just like I lost Sasuke…twice?' Sakura wandered.

_People around you won't run at the same pace as you do. And you think they far away from you and that you can't reach them anymore._

[.x.

_Other times you feel like you did a choice with repercussion you didn't thought would happen. _

"Yes, I understand." Itachi said before hanging up.

"Do you want me to wrap the flowers, sir?"

"No it won't be necessary." Itachi responded acidly.

He took the flowers and exited the flower shop. Once in the street, he threw them in a garbage.

_Like falling in love._

[.x.

_Situations changes and people too. You do encounters sometimes better than other does and you realise things that will make you mature. But when a little thing changes, sometimes your whole world seems to changes. _

Ino was arranging some flowers when she heard the door open.

A beautiful girl, about her age, with black onyx hair and dark blue eyes opened the door. A smile crept on her face as she extended her hands to Ino.

"Hi, I'm Tinsley, the exchange student." The girl said.

Ino stoop up feeling quit miserable compared to her stylish clothes versus her apron covered with dirt.

"H-hi I'm Ino." She responded taking her hand.

At the same time, Shikamaru came behind the girl a goofy smile on his lips.

"So there it is. Will it be okay?" He said talking to Tinsley.

"You know each other?" Ino stammered.

"Well not really… We just encounter in the library across the street." The dark haired girl smiled.

"I helped her found –yawn- the flower shop." Shikamaru said. "Troublesome." He sighed but had a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"You're such a lazy ass!" She hit playfully his stomach.

'They seem to get along qui well.' Ino thought sadly.

He scratched sheepishly his head.

"Y-you should l-let you t-things here." She said before gaining some self control. " I can't leave the shop now, you'll to wait about an hour."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned. "Let's go to the park near our school, Tinsley. By the time Ino will have finished."

"Sounds goo."She smiled.

"See you later Ino." Shikamaru said.

Tinsley just waved with a smile before returning on an animated – well as animated it gain with a lazy ass as him. – with Shikamaru.

"Uh-huh."

_When things like that happens, you become to feel insecure because we all need something stable that help us stand up when we fall. But when we can't find the hand that always helped us to stand up… Our world doesn't just change, it crash._

[.x.

_But you have to continue advancing. Because if you look over you shoulder for taking a glance of past, you trip on the present and fall harder on the future. And if you slow down just a bit, you'll be overflowed by the silly things of life and you miss your true goal__s. But how can it be that after all, you always stayed by my side? Helping to get up when I fell, slowing your pace when I got tired or racing up when I was excited? _

Tenten got up from her bed and looked at the dark blue sky.

'I know my mom will never stop to love me… But you Neji, will you always loves me like that? Even if…' She trailed and stole a glance a him.

_Our surrender changes, people around us too. But we also change. For the better as the worst. Feelings get more intense or may shatter. _

'I love you more than just a brother?'

[.x.

AHH!! Finally doonnneee I'M soooooo sorry for the update. Hoooorraayy I'm getting my hundred reviews sooon… for a mere author like me it's something!!! Anywayyy if you loved the chappie tell me or if there's anything you would like to propose juust click on the button.

Anyway Yesterday was the day of women. Soo ALLL THE WOMEN OUT HERE I wish you, you and your female surrounding, a good day. Sorry if it's late.

Hehehehe welll

Ciiiaaaooo!


	15. I waaannnt chocoolaaatee

Tenten : she is just about to understand she's developping feelings for our fellow Neji. She discovered her mother was about to get pregnant and her father is trying to gain her trust again.

Sakura ; Sakura is dealing with the wedding of a stepmother who's very mean to her ; Naomi. And she just discovered that the anonymous person she was chatting with wasn't Itachi but Sasuke. And last chapter she broke up with Itachi and went to see Sasuke but she only found him with his new girlfriend.

Ino : The yamanaka are welcoming an exchange student who is going to stay a few months at the yamanaka's. Ino is getting really nervous around that girl, thinking she's way more beautiful and stuff than her. And plus, she get along so well with Shikamaru… She will have to fight more than just apperances to finally understand her value.

Temari: her mother is dying… so lets see what's going to happen..!

Well that's all for our ladies, so now I'm going to continue on with the story got like this new thing pushing me up to do it ! Hope you'll like it ! ;)

Xox

I hate this dress.

What ?

You said that I don't know how many times.

Arrghhh…

What's wrong about it ? You are gorgeous …. I swear… Stop looking at me like that.

It's pink. Fuchsia! It has feathers… I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING FUSHIA BIRD…

Do you think, said Sakura as she got up of the bed with the same dress as Tenten on, do you reaaly think i like wearing this hideous thing ?

…

Seriously ! What Naomi wants…

… Naomi get it. I get it, I get it. But this just NO.

Pllleeeaaasse tenniiiee ! You can't leave alone on this ! She did …

What… WHAT IS THIS! Interrupted Tenten as she inspected her back in front of the mirror. IS THIS A TRAIL… I FREAKING TRAIL LINKED TO MY BUTT?

Yes… it is… Please, tennie-chan? She asked with puppy eyes.

Don't even try it! I am a girl, I am naturally immunized to this … oh my freaking god… stop looking at me like that… arrggghh… Okai, okai. Freaking girl. Your stepmother is crazy.

Talk to me about it… Like it wasn't enough, my father went all crazy on this thing of wdding. He was so happy for "us". Us, pfeu. Them, yeah.

I don't understand still… Why do you have to do all this?

My father's idea… If it wasn't for him, Naomi would be really happy to just forget my existence and began bitching about me to her stinking rich snobby friends. Ugh, I hate their communities…

You are part of it…

Don't say that…

It's true, you rich, there's nothing wrong about that!

Just don't like it…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Tenten complained for the hundredth time.

What… what is that again? Said a tired Sakura. Just at that moment, Shikamaru would have been ashamed of how Sakura beat him in the lazy-tired-of-it-all-attitude.

As she began to groan Tenten looked down at the bra who is supposed to go along with the bridesmaids' dresses. For the occasion, Tenten's and Sakura's dresses.

Is she crazy or something? Tenten argued. It is unbelievable, she said as she looked down at the size of the bra. I CAN EAT MY CEREALS IN THEM. WHY DID SHE CHOOSE THEM?

Because I have no boobs.

……Don't say that Saki… and anyway… everyone knows that boobs are overrated! It's so last season!

Ha! Sakura laughed a little as she sat down on the bed, looking at the floor. I wish everything was so simple than just "it's last season." Does it mean that this freaking nightmare of a wedding would be last season. Or that, this fucking step mother would just leave this home, and let me get on with my life, next season? Okai, she's not Cruella but still… she's mean and jealous and possessive and disrespectful…

Oh Sakii…Tenten sat down next to her.

I know what you're going to say, she whispered. But just don't say it, please, she sniffed. Everything is not alright. Everything will not be alright, she said in a whisper, her troat all tangled up. It's not going to be okay. I… I saw Sasuke yesterday… I was … I was hopeful okai? Don't get me wrong I'm not an idiot! I didn't want to jump him and hug him and waiting for him to hug me back. I didn't thought he would even talk. Maybe just nod and say something of the line "Is it all?" with his voice. His voice… deep, deep voice… I'm losing all! She cried frustrated. I'm loosing my nerves, my temper, my father…

… Sasuke?

Yeah, him too. A girlfriend, he said. A hot girlfriend, really beautiful. So taller than me and yet so petite next to him. They were the perfect couple. And with big boobs. Not Sasuke… th-the girlfriend. And I was the pink haired girl with an hospital outfit… I can't … I can't Ten… I can' do this wedding aymore.. Not with my little boobs and this girls and Sasuke…

Look at me… Sakura! Look at me, please, she asked as she held the girl's chin up.

Tears stained the naturally blushing cheeks of her friends. It was a look we all see from times to times. That look that makes you feel so useless. When your friend as the red eyes all puffy from tears and that there's that gleam that begs you to say something. To tell something true, something she needs to hear.

Tenten looked the the girl's emerald eyes with a fierce gaze:

You are perfect. She said in the most confident voice ever. Never let someone take that away from you. Your boobs are petite but not your brain, not your heart, not your dignity. Whoever that girl might be, she will never have to compare with a skilled and smart, and funny… and sometime scary … girl like you. You are strong willed. You are Sakura Haruno, you are my best friend and you have the most awesome eyes ever. And no one, no one will ever take away from you the people you love. Cause you are a fighter, you know that huh? Everybody feels down time to time but you, _you _are not any sissy girl. You are a some damn good looking girl who will kick some asses. I'm sure of that.

You really think say?

Hell yeah! In fact, I think we should rectify some things in here.

Li-like what-t? Sakura sobbed, narrowing a little her eyes in wonder.

First this dress, answered Tenten as she go up. All the other bridesmaid have black dresses. Just because we're the little "cuties" doesn't mean we have to look like strawberry cupcakes!

I-I like strawberry cupcakes… The other girl joked with her little shaky voice.

Well, laughed Tenten, that will be our next step, just after the "Ten things to do I you have a crazy Stepmother and a coldhearted bastard that screw your fucking life!"

Well, besides the title, smiled Sakura, it seems pretty good… Tell me about it.

Yes! Smiled Tenten. So, first take off that dress and put on something decent.

Sakura get up excited and whipped some last tears as Tenten gave her a nugde with the pillow in her hand.

Hey! Cried Sakura,a smile in her voice as she entered her bathroom. Okai, so what's next?

I never thought I'd say this one day… But we have to go shopping. That's the first thing.

Neji…

Whaaaaat…

How did you know you were in love with Tenten?

I'm not, he sighed.

Yeah, whatever…

Neji just raised a brow.

Were did you become so… emotional and … girly? Asked Neji.

What are you talking about… groaned Sasuke.

The only thing that makes us good friends is because we don't talk emotional like Uzumaki or Inuzuka.

Yeah right…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ok… is it about your girlfriend Ritsu? Asked Neji.

She was here only for vacations, she's going back home in a matter of days or weeks…

And it makes you sad? Neji cocked an eyebrow.

No.

God, you scared me, I almost thought you had emotions or worse… remorse, the long haired boy replied, narrowing his eyes at the last part.

…

So what's the problem?

…

Ah. I see.

Yeah.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Groan.

Smirk.

Those icecubes bastards… they are crazy. Do not worry, I didn't understand them either… o.o

Oh myyyy Shiiiika! A pretty black haired laughed. Are you serious? Ahahah, oh my my!

God, please, anybody out there…. Kill me, thought Ino.

The three were contentedly sipping their latte in this beautiful afternoon. Yes, it was a peaceful, merciful and beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.

But not for Ino. Not at all. Why did she have to support them. She didn't want to assist to a scene where you would have to gaze at the two. Why did she never had conversations with Shikamaru like that? Why hasn't he never looked at her like that? Why is she so wonderful to him? SO much funnier, smarter, interesting that she will ever be to him? Why would he laugh so much with this girl and not her? What's the difference? And why god had put her in a situation like this?

What does she have that I don't? she tought._ Besides _the beautiful black hair, the sexy accent, the know-it-all on all Shika favourites cars and video games, beside her supper duppa marks and all the other thing that makes her so wonderful… God this makes me sick. Look… LOOOOK at how he's looking at her! Like some gawking electrocuted fish…

**I ag****ree, it's gross, said her inner.**

It's not only gross it's totally, uncontrollably demoralizing! How can I compete to _that_.

**Now, now, young mistress. We got things she doesn't have… Like…**

Like what?

**Like… like our eyes! **

Oooooooooouuuuhhh, _this_ is going to get us far. No… I think we have to work seriously.

**We are working seriously! We did shopping three t****imes this week just to find the right outfit for Saturday's dinner. **

Oh right… the yamanaka/nara/akimichi supper… Oh I hate it…

**Yeaahh… totally greaaaaa--- hey uh what? You ****can't**** hate this supper. It's our only chance to get him! **

When I was thinking "working seriously" I was thinking more of books… studying for upcoming exams…

**No. I don't even see the point.**

I know, it freaks me out too. But we can't go on like this…

**Yes we can, check it ou, hmph! **

It won't kill us.

**That's what **_**you**_** say. **

Come on… We have to. I think…

**Why?**

Because, I'm tired of this. Make up, hair, make up, nails… Etc. I've been getting on this freakin train of life for years… And that just for a boy who don't even _care. _How pathetic can it be? And I can't even blame him for not caring! It's only his choice… Can you just imagine how it is frustrating to think of him every single hour of a day only to finally understand he's never going to have an interest on me? Like never… If he was interested he would have done something. He would have said at least something … I don't know… ANYTHING better than this. And then, like an idiot I keep on thinking, hoping and for what? For seeing falling in love with an other _in front of my eyes_.

**And you want to study… I don't know but in this situation normal chicks**** go on ice cream or chocolate or the two…**

I just want something new… Something good for me.

**Shikamaru is good for us. **

You sure of that? Look at us. I'm not happy are you? It's decided. Things are going to change.

"I hate it. I seriously hate it. So baaddly hate it." Said Tenten as she was tugging on an other dress.

"Tenten… Stop complaining… At least you don't have to watch a beautiful woman snatch your man in front of your eyes…"Sighed Ino.

"Huh-Uh…" protested weakly Sakura.

"Oh, yeah sorry for Sasuke." Apologized Ino. "I didn't thought you liked him."

"To be honest," began Sakura "I don't even know if I love him, but I know there's something…"

"Yeah… we all know what it is," said Tenten as she kept on tugging the dress she wore on.

"You should say something Temari…" whined Ino. "It's like we're in the same ship… You should be annoyed by this girl! Ugh, I hate you stillness…"

"Is there …something about me… you don't hate?" Asked Temari still in daydreaming mood.

"Yeah… your hair…" She responded in a flat voice.

It was dead in the bright sunny room. Every girl was wrapped in her own thoughts. Sakura was thinking of a prideful mister who played with her hearth. Ino had to think about that little miss sunshine who kept on irrupting between her and Shikamaru with her bubbly attitude and her perfect pretty face. Temari thought of what happened past the few weeks and how she considered less and less Shikamaru as someone she could relay on. And Tenten was having the time of her life trying to make this short dress wearable for her.

"What's the dress for already?" asked Sakura in a lazy voice, all crashed on Tenten's bed.

"Ahhh… I told twice… It's for a supper at my mother's boyfriend's family… They are really into classical etc…"

"What boyfriend? YOUR MOM IS DATING AND YOU'RE NOT? Sheesh… When are you going to hook up with Neji… It's been yeaaars…. You two are annoying me… And I know I'M making to much pauses between my sentences… But still… I haaaave to thiiiink about all this non sense… He loves you like a mad… well as much as a trained expert ice cube can… AND YOU STILL PUSH THOSE FEELINGS AWAY..?" Asked Ino in a sleepy mood.

"Let her be Ino…" sighed Sakura.

"But.. She's right. We all know you have things going for him. Just accept it already."

"Forget what I said. You are like devil, Sakura! And you too Ino! Except than you are much worse!"

"My god!" laughed Ino. "The way you just reacted? Prooved us all we were sooo right!"

"True!" smiled Sakura.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Tenten exclaimed.

"That sucks…" Commented Ino.

"Mmhh…mmhh…" Agreed Temari staring at nothing in particular .

"What are you staring at?" asked an annoyed Ino.

Since like five minutes she's been staring and sighing and daydreaming…

Ino looked in the way she was staring at and shake her hand in front of Temari's eyes.

"Godness…" Ino whispered. "That girl is gone in her lalaland again. It's for weeks now… You don't even check out Shika as much as you used too…Is there something you need to tell us…"

"I think" Said Sakura "We all have something to tell."

"True." Agreed Tenten.

"But where the hell is Hinata for God's sake!" Ino screamed.

"She's helping her father with some family thing…" Answered Sakura.

…

"I hate life. Life is like a cup of ice cream without chocolate sauce… Miserable…"

"Life is ugly…"

"Life needs a makeover…"

"Life… life… life is like a knife."

The three turned over their friend with eyebrows raised.

"Not becoming suicidal girls… I just think life has a sharp side and a handle to… well handle it." Explained Tenten. "If you go the wrong way – _groan, tug her dress_ – you will get -_RRAAAAHHH_ – cut… But… _STUPID STUPID DRESS_… But," She took a deep breath and blew away a strand of her bangles. "But, if you manipulate it with strength and carefulness, you can't get through the thickest things."

_Did you ever wonder on the mean of "victims of love" ? Can we really victims of it? Everyone has fallen in love. Everyone has been hurt. Everyone did hurt someone. Love is like a subtle war. _

"Ino?" asked a shocked voice behind her.

"Oh… huh, Sh-Shika!" she turned to the person.

"What are you doing in the school's library?"

"I uh… I huh…" she hesitated bitting her lip. "I… I am here to study my science exam." She said in a more confident tone. "If you excuse me.." she said before returning to her book trying to ignore his glaze and fighting the need to talk to him.

_You have the one that makes you struggle with yourself. Take Ino for example. She never entered a library before her sudden change. What I want to say is that facing something so difficult, strange and sometimes care free as love makes you reconsider so much things. I do reconsider things when I have feelings for opposite sex. Like do my hair look okai today? I know I'm more tomboyish but hey!Every girl are like that misses..! I need to look at myself in the mirror and have faith in who I am. _

Sakura wandered through the soft and glossy fabrics of the store. It was so beautiful. Her fingers traced the pattern of a dress and slid through an other one. She did the same for almost all the model. It was really beautiful, but none of them were her style. She was about to

Exit when there was this single black dress folded neatly on a shelf. She was made of silk. She felt the urge to try it on. It wasn't such a big deal, was it? She could always say it didn't fit… Just a try…

She let the tissue slid smoothly on her peachy skin as it fell in little waves to her mid-tight. The v neck and the end of the robe had silver patterns incrusted with pearls. She took a deep breathe and opened the door to examine her profile in front of the mirror. Why did they never install mirrors _inside_ of the cabin? She never understood it. What a drag.

She went in front of the glass and held her breathe. She finally cracked an eye open but couldn't suppress the gasp that followed it. It was just perfect. She would have never admitted on her own but the way the dress hung on closely to her delicate waist and how her long legs we


End file.
